An Assassin Totally A Spy
by GKing2100
Summary: An assassin from "The Farm" was lost but found in the outside world as a child, living a normal life and has no memory of his early life but sees his ancestors. As he attends at Mali-U, he meets the spies, Alex, Clover, and Sam, they befriend him, then later recruit him but goes wrong after encountering with the modern Templars, the Abstergo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lost Assassin

''The Farm'', Black Hills, South Dakota, United States

Many people may have secrets, some are from the sins that they have committed, and others are of what they have seen or what they have done or do. Well this is place where everyone has a common secret that they all know and separate themselves from the outside world because of it, to train what they do. The secret that they hide is the Assassin Creed. But there is one child that dreams to escape this he calls a prison, all he ever does is train in the ways of the assassin, but wants to see the outside world. He was named Desmond Miles, but this focuses more on his cousin, only three years younger, his name was Eric Miles. One day these two boys had been playing near a rapid river, there was a rock hill that was about 7 feet high between the river and the boys.

-Eric was an 8 year old boy with short spiky hair going forward, he was young and full of joy, but very naive. He had brown eyes and somewhat tanned skin. Eric has barely begun his assassin training as Desmond, 11 years old, brown stubble hair with brown eyes and skin a little pale had been training for a couple of years.

Desmond had only watched his careless cousin walk along the tip of the hill, trying to practice his balance, Desmond continuously reminded his cousin to not to fall. As an adult from "The Farm"'s assassin order had seen what was happening.

''HEY! What do you think you're doing'' the man shouted as his scream had frightened Eric, who was standing along the top of the rock hill had fallen off. Desmond and the adult both tried to rush to the top of the rock hill to see if Eric had not completely fallen into the river because of the rapid waters it would be difficult to save Eric.

"HELP!" a voice shouted as they looked down and had spotted Eric clinging onto a rock, slowly slipping. "HANG ON!" the adult shouted, he tried to slowly get to the bottom as a small but rapid wave had made Eric let go of the rock, and at the same time, the adult reached for him, but was too late.

Eric only saw the adult and his cousin Desmond's paralyzed faces, shocked with fear, as in a few seconds, Eric was falling, it was a waterfall about 8 stories high. When Eric disappeared, out of sight, the adult and Desmond continued in their face of shock, walking towards "The Farm", to explain what had happened, everyone was devastated, and they all believed that Eric was dead.

At the bottom of the water of the roaring waterfall, the water continued to flow downwards as the young Eric was struggling to swim out of the water, surprisingly still alive. It was only until then that Eric had reached a lake lying atop of a hill. He struggled to surface as he was feeling a bit woozy. He finally got out in a bit of pain, but had fallen once again, rolling down the hill until reaching the foot of the hill, his back and his head making a devastating contact with a tree. A pain surged through his whole body as he lost consciousness, the world around him fading to black.


	2. Chapter 2: A New A Life

**Note: The first chapter was to introduce my created assassin as to how he was lost into the outside world and I apologize if it was a bit short. Anyways feel free to give me feedback on how to improve. Also it won't be long until the spies will be included.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AC or TS.**

Chapter 2: A New Life

There was a shining bright light that came through every open spot that were in between the trees and branches of the forest. The young Eric opens his eyes as it seems to become morning, light comes from the shine of the sun, not of the shining light of heaven's stairway. The boy struggles to get up, as he groans with much pain, not understanding what has happened. When he manages to get up, he starts to walk aimlessly through this forest that he is in, unknowingly moving more distant from his assassin sanctuary.

He has walked for what seems like a day as he looks at the sun, a red glow from the horizon through a narrow treeless path. He struggles to walk, until... he hears a noise, as his vision seems to be playing some sort of trick, a figure he sees that moves from one tree to another He grew more afraid, and in his state of fear, he starts running, not caring much for how tired he is, it was only then that he reached an open space, a black colored path, with a yellow dashed line that runs through the middle and follows the black path. It was then that Eric peered to his right, the road continued, when he peered to the left, a light flashed as there was a loud squeal.

The young Eric was almost scared to death by what was happening, as he fell backwards as two figures come from the sides of the light. The silhouettes came closer as Eric's vision seemed to be playing tricks again as the figures had a red glow surround them, but then their faces had shown, and it looked like they were very concerned and gentle, that was when the red light turned to blue, this somehow makes Eric feel less afraid.

"Are you okay little boy?" one of them said, this one was a woman, slim and wore a pink sweater with a skirt the just passes her knees, and she had long brown hair with blue eyes. Her voice was sweet and sincere and had a hint a fear. Eric only continued to stare as the other person came into focus and was carrying some stick shaped object. Eric focused on the object the person holding it.

"What are you staring at?" the person said with a strong tone but tried showing gentleness as he looked at where Eric was staring. "Oh this, don't worry I won't be using this" the man said with a gentle smile. The man was a bit masculine, he wore a red collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up, and as it was tucked in his blue jeans with a black belt and on top of the shirt he had a brown vest with many pockets and had on brown hiking boots. The man had black hair that was combed to his right and had brown eyes.

"Why don't you put that away John it could be scaring him?" the woman said as she signaled the man, the man did as told with a look of understanding. The woman then was identifying the boy for any injuries as he noticed a bump on the back side of Eric's head.

"Oh my!" the woman said with shock, "John come look!" The man named John came as the woman showed him the bump and Eric only waited to see what was going to happen next. "Whoa, it looks bad... well it couldn't have been my truck... hmm." the man, John said "Say where did you come from?" John asked as the young Eric only pointed in the direction of the forest. "Well that there is nothing but a wide area of trees, there's nothing out there and it doesn't look like you were camping...hmm" John continued to say, as his eyes opened wide in shock of what his conclusion may be. "It seems that he was left here, abandoned, probably... and that bump, it has probably given him amnesia" John said as the woman gasped.

"Well do you remember anything? Your name? Your home?" she said as Eric continuously shook his head. It was then that the man and woman were discussing. "What should do, we can't leave him here." the woman said. "Well we could find him a home?" the man said. "Why not our home?" the woman said as the man had no way to react "I don't know Alice." said the man as he noticed the woman with her hands together with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "Alright... I guess we could take him in" he said with a smile and as the woman hugged the man with joy then they walked towards the boy.

"Hey there, would like to come with us" the man said as Eric only nodded, not wanting to be left alone."Well then you're gonna need a name now." the man said. "How about Daniel… yeah that's right Daniel Jones or we can call ya 'Dan' for short" he said. "Well my name is John Jones, and I guess I'm gonna be your new daddy" he said. "And my name is Alice Jones, your new mother". It was then that they took Eric now newly named 'Dan' into their truck and drove him to his new home.

It was not long until they had reached a small quiet neighborhood with a few houses, they then reached a brick red house with a black roof with three windows in the front and a wooden door, and it looked very nice. When they parked the truck, they entered the house and it was also nice. Though there were some disturbing animal pelts, turns out the man, John, was a hunter and sells the pelt of the animals he kills and as for Alice who was also John's wife, the woman, she was a nurse at the local hospital. That day he was found it was to be the day of his birthday. After about two weeks for Dan to settle, it was about time that he went to school, at first though he was afraid but something in him told him that it was going to be alright.

It was again in his first day of school that his vision was playing tricks on him as his head started to feel pain, when he opened his eyes, everyone had a light surrounding them, and most of them red, as for the teachers, they were the only ones surrounded by a blue light. All throughout the year, Dan stayed close to the teachers, but it was amazing to see that Dan was very intelligent for his age. He managed to catch up to where he should be, all in that one year, but he was very quiet and shy. He usually wore a hoodie, to hide his face, and was seemingly attached to hoodies. This continued until he turned 12.

When he turned 12, his 'father' started taking Dan hunting one summer. It was at their first trip together that Dan started to have a change in his personality. They went far into the forest that was literally in their backyard. John had brought a tent, a big one in fact, so that they would be able to stay for a while to have more time to spend, a father-son sort of bond. It was then when John was about to set up the inside of the tent, he gave a knife to Dan, even when he saw the nervous look on Dan's face.

"Don't play around with this, now I want you to watch out here for anything that may be trying to pull something" John said as he handed the blade to Dan and then patted him on the back with smile. He then walked in the tent when Dan only looked at the blade, studying it, and as he turned the blade to the other side, there was a reflection from it but it was not his. It looked like a man with a hood and he heard the reflection say "_Remember who you are"_. Dan only dropped the blade to the ground, then he looked over the blade, seeing his own reflection, he then picked it up, when there was a sound and in a split second Dan saw himself turn completely around when a yell of animal had burst. Dan's 'father' rushed out of the tent to see what happened and all he saw was Dan facing a direction with his right arm extended, John looked in the same direction and saw a buck, dead on the ground. John walked towards the dead buck seeing the knife that was given to Dan was right on the eye of the buck. John turned his head in amazement as his mouth was wide open.

After that event, John had decided to take Dan on every trip he could bring him to mostly during the summer and winter. This continued for 2 years. But... after each trip... Dan continued to change in his personality, seemingly becoming... more forward, headstrong even, but still plays safe in order to not to draw attention to himself. Though it was still concerning...


	3. Chapter 3: Dan's Reflection of Himself

**Note: Chapter 2 explained Eric's new family and new life with some complications, along with a new name, and again I apologize just in case if that part was not well put. Still would like more feedback to improve.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own AC or TS.**

Chapter 3: Dan's Reflection of Himself

'_It seems... strange'_ the 14 year old Dan asking himself in thought, while in his room. He lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling after coming back from another hunting trip with his 'father'. He tries to relax but can't help to think about what's feeling strange.'_I feel like... there is something that's missing, other than the part of my real family and who I am'_ as he ponders over this thought, he sits up as he looks down at his clothing, covered with dirt and ripped at some parts. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black belt as his right knee was exposed due to a small rip. He had a grey long sleeve hoodie, the sleeves were pulled up and he had a regular black vest, part of his left sleeve was torn off and a claw mark ran through the right side of his chest. His hands were black from all the dirt and he had smudges on his face.

He then decides to clean up after he was told to do so by his 'mother'. After he got himself clean, he put on another pair of dark blue jeans, before looking for a shirt he tries to tend to his own wound, the claw marked on the right side of his chest. He is not bothered by the pain since he has been doing this for about 2 years, even more so since it was summer and there was no school. He looked into a mirror that showed his reflection from the waist up, he had built up quite a bit of muscle since hunting. He walks towards his closet getting a white T-shirt then gets a hooded sweater from his collection of many hooded top clothes. He puts on the black hooded sweater then pulled his sleeves up, and then he jumped on his bed to continue his thoughts.

'_The thing that's missing... it's the visions... what are the connections to these visions and me?'_ the young teen seems to think. '_To think that before I was very shy and quiet, though I still am quite, but now with a different attitude... I can't help it changing my attitude. Before I was the one avoiding others, now they're the ones avoiding me... funny' _Dan thinks but still continues to give a deadly gaze up at the ceiling as he looks back at the last 2 years.

He remembers clearly what had happened, the way he reacted when he threw the knife but it was like he blacked out at the moment the noise of branch being stepped on by that buck he killed, when they brought it back home, Dan was given the antlers of that buck he killed, hanging above the doorway from his room to the hallway. But what he thought of most was the reflection on that blade that continuously crossed his mind, it was very difficult to describe since the blade was a bit jagged. All he saw was the head of a man, quite tanned, with a hood that covered most of the top of his head. Though... that was not the end of that hooded man, in fact there were three reoccurring men with hoods but each with different styles.

His memory passed into a more near event that occurred week after his first hunting trip. It was at night, he was in bed, struggling, as it seemed that he was having a dream or... a nightmare. As Dan continues to remember that night, he closes his eyes, to simulate the darkness of that very night. In the dream, that same hooded man from that blade appeared, this time with a full body, from what Dan could tell, the man wore a white hooded robe, a type of belt that wrapped around between his chest and waist while beneath that were red wraps, he carried a sword on the left side of his waist. He seemed to have gloves that had metal covered from the back of his wrist until almost reaching his elbow, his robe reached just past his knees as he had gray pants with dusty brown boots that almost reached the bottom of his knee caps. This all while again the man had his hood covering his face, and all he said was _'Remember who you are, REMEMBER!_' It was at that point that Dan had woken up in terror and at that same point of time Dan opened his eyes still with that same gaze of no emotion.

'_Who is he... and why does he come up at every time that I needed guidance?_' Dan thought while looking at another moment of his past. It was during school, Dan was being chased by three boys, and this was about a month and a half after Dan started hunting, when he came back to school. The reason for the boys chasing after him was completely their fault, they only blamed what they did on Dan who was only sitting quietly next to him, Dan did not bother to try and remember that reason.

In the memory, Dan was running away, still on school grounds trying to find a place that he could hide, it was then that he quickly ran into the bathroom that was near him. When he got inside, he leaned on the door as he heard the boys' voices, "Where did he go?" one boy's voice said. "Let's keep looking" another voice said as Dan heard footsteps that were fading away, it was then that Dan walked towards a sink to wash his face from the dirt he had when the boys pushed him down. He leaned his head down to splash his face, and when he looked up into the mirror, it was the same man from before, the man during his first hunting trip, from the reflection of the blade and from his dream. Dan only took a quick step back as the man stood still, since it was only a reflection.

"Who are you?" Dan asked with a nervous tone. "_My identity is of no concern_" the man on the mirror said, from his voice Dan could tell that he had sort of a Middle Eastern accent. "_Those boys will be back, you must escape_" he said as he looked to his left, trying to signal Dan to go through the window. "What?" Dan said when there was a loud bang on the door and three figures appeared, it was the three bullies. It was when Dan looked at the mirror, as the man was fading away as he said "_Go! NOW!_". That was also when the boy in the middle charged at Dan with fist ready to hit him and at that moment Dan blacked out like before at the trip.

What happened was, Dan ducked, avoiding the punch, and then he ran straight for the window as he leaped from one of the stalls, giving him a boost to jump straight through the window. On the other side, Dan absorbed the force of the landing with his hands as he rolled on the ground and then lands kneeling with one leg. It was then that Dan came to and wondered how he got outside.

After that event, that hooded man became sort of like Dan's mentor, teaching him to put up his own, how to fight and how to avoid one when necessary and also to be more agile, sort of making him more athletic. Dan was not certain of what this all was but he felt that the hooded man was to be trusted since he showed himself to be one to trust proving from time to time.

Though Dan thought of the visions and kept questioning its purpose. It is when he was in the forest that the hooded man appeared again, it was Dan's chance to ask. "What is it that this sight is trying to tell me?" Dan asks as the man only stands still in front of Dan silent and then finally speaks "I have already taught what is necessary to you" the man said as he started to walk away, starting to fade "Wait! I don't even know who you are?" Dan yelled as the man said "You must only know..._who you are_" as he faded away. That was the last time Dan had seen that figure again, about six months after starting hunting.

Dan then thought of another point of time, the second summer he went to hunt, Dan was in his room as he was packing for the hunting trip, taking as much as he could take when the second man with a hood appeared. "Packing a bit too much don't you think Dan?" a voice had said when Dan turned around, he saw a man with a hooded red and white robe that resembled a vest, his right shoulder was padded with a metal plate that curved along with his shoulder as for the other shoulder had a different sort of padding with a type of cape that hangs from it. He wore gauntlets on his forearms which were crossed above his chest He wore a red and black wraps that wrapped around above his waist and below his rib cage with a strange and large emblem buckle and had a sword to his left side and had dusty black boots. From what Dan sees, he had sort of a goatee and had sort of a Spanish style.

"You pack too much for such a short trip" the hooded man said, though Dan was not frightened as he started to grow a more calm personality as he continued to look down at his equipment, already knowing the man was only a part of his imagination, "You can never be too sure can't you" Dan said very calmly as he gave an emotionless face. "Not frightened I see" the man said, "Yeah, I'm starting feel more emotionless" Dan said looking at his equipment. "So what took you so long?" Dan questioned, "What do you mean?" the man said with a confused tone. "You mean you're not the same?" Dan said as it seemed well obvious that this was not the same hooded man.

This hooded man taught Dan about the certain weapons and what is necessary for the trips, kind of like his equipment advisor. Continuously going over equipment as Dan could call on each necessary need for each weapon, capabilities, attachments, ranges, even the chance of its accuracy. After three months, this hooded man appeared less as he said his last words were said "Remember what the cause is and know what the effect will be after your actions... _and remember who and what you are_" he said as he faded away, as Dan only watched still emotionless and this time did not attempt to ask who this man was.

Back in the current time, Dan continues to ponder over those last words '_Just what is it that I am_' he thought. '_And what about the last one..._' Dan thought as another flashback occurred. It was during the winter after the events of the second hooded man when Dan was stranded in the harsh cold snow of the forest when another man with a hood appeared. He wore a white and blue hooded robe and had straps across his torso and was carrying a bow and a bag of arrows on his back and at the sides of him were what seemed like old style pistols, the ones from about the 1800's as he also looked like he was from the 1800's for he looked as he was from the colonial times. At one side he had an axe like weapon while a hand was on the handle with fingerless gloves covering his hands that went up to his elbows. He had sort of a red belt wrapped around his waist and was tied at his left side as he wore blue pants and brown boots that reached up to the middle of his thighs. Though it was difficult for Dan to tell as he was covered by snow, lying on the ground as the man came up, close enough to see his covered face and seeing his hood, he sees an eagle emblem on the tip of his hood.

"Get up!" he yelled trying to keep Dan awake and alive. "Look to your left" the man said as Dan peered to the left, struggling, as he noticed a cave, "You can try and get to there for shelter" the man continued. Dan struggled to stand, when he finally succeeded, he limped his way to the cave as the man continued to yell at Dan in order to keep him awake. Dan managed to get into the cave as he fell unconscious in the cave, still cold but was warmer than out in the snow. When he awoke, the snowstorm had stopped as he regained mobility, seeing the hooded man. "Awake I see" the man said as Dan struggled to exit the cave.

"Yeah, but with no help" Dan said as the figure only shrugged and answered with "How can I… if I am but a figment of your imagination?" then the man looked as he almost jumped. "You must be careful, danger approaches from outside" the man says "Do you have any weapons?" the man asks, "Only this knife" Dan said with a calm tone and a cold stare while he takes out the knife. "It will do… you must attack now, do not wait for them to come" the man said as Dan only nodded, not questioning his words. When Dan limped out of the cave staggering, he saw a pack of wolves, three of them in fact.

At that moment one wolf jumped straight at Dan, but this time Dan did not black out as he had to act on his own. Before the wolf was able to bite, Dan smacked the wolf with his knife right in the face before it reached him, killing it. It was then the other two wolves charged at the same moment, when Dan was only able to stab one through the throat and as second had bitten Dan on his left forearm. Dan had fallen to the ground when he dropped his knife along with the wolf he last stabbed. It was then that the hooded man yelled "You must do what is necessary!" as Dan's were opening wider showing some shock. "What!?" Dan said as he thought of what the man was trying to say and got that what he meant was to rip the wolf's jaws off.

Dan could not put himself to do so... '_This guy is insane!_' Dan thought '_I can handle killing from a distance with a weapon... but with my own bare hands!_' It was then that Dan tried to push away the wolf as it tried to get closer to Dan's face as his each of his hands were on each jaw of the wolf. He couldn't make himself doing something so brutal and as he continued to struggle, there was a blast as the wolf yelped and then became motionless. Dan was able to get up but felt a pain on his left forearm from where the wolf had bitten him. Dan looked at where the shot came from as he saw his 'father' with a gun as his 'father' was running towards Dan. Dan only looked at the hooded man as the man said "You have failed..." as Dan was starting to lose consciousness "you must do_... whatever it takes... no matter how... hard it is._" the man said has Dan's vision faded black and hearing became difficult.

It seemed that this last one seemed to try to make Dan brutal, but Dan sort of sees that he was only trying to make him to do more risks. When Dan woke up, he found himself in his room with many bandages wrapped around his left arm, his chest, his forehead and a part of his right ankle. When he looked to his left, there was a dead wolf on the floor. Though Dan, amazingly, was able to stand even after his brutal injuries. He walked towards the wolf and took hold of it and noticed a blood stain on a tooth of the wolf. It was then that Dan in his anger, yanked off that tooth. From that day Dan wears that tooth as a necklace as a symbol of knowing the risks that may have to be taken to taken. But the blood stain annoyed Dan as it reminded him of how he failed to make himself take a risk, so he painted over the blood stain into a dark blue color.

During the next few weeks, the final hooded man had taught Dan to be smart on the field, not just to be brutal and go charge in a fight. Dan was taught to be able to use the objects around him to his advantage and to identify with his other senses. It was then that when the winter ended that the man had said his final words "No matter what the situation, you must always find a way... _it is a part of who you are._" as like the others he faded away as Dan only looked as he was feeling very soulless after what he has learned.

Dan finishes looking back at the last 2 years as he is called down by his 'mother'. Though Dan continues on with thoughts as he walks to where he was called. _'It seems that their teachings have really made a toll on me... it has really made me emotionless as if I have no soul, but... I don't know why... maybe because there is no explanation as to why this is happening._', it is when Dan gets to the living room that he sees his 'mother' and 'father' standing side by side, and as he stands in front of them, Dan asks "Is there a problem?" knowing that something may be wrong since they stand together with concerned faces.

"Dan… after these past two years… we-""She" Dan's 'father' said as he interrupted. "It doesn't matter… I want to tell you that your changes are becoming concerning and that its best that… maybe we should… move, so that you can get away from these changes" Dan's 'mother' said as Dan did not even show any emotion as he shrugged and replied "Alright... where to?" he said as his 'mother' had a confused look "Well... we were thinking the city of Los Angeles... so that... maybe... you can find other interests" it was then that Dan shrugged and walked away slowly as he starts to think "_Moving, huh, I think it will help_'.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day Out in LA

**Note: Chapter 3 was to introduce the ties between Dan and the three assassins of the Assassin's Creed games and I may have given them different personalities of who they originally were. Plus I apologize if this chapter isn't what people would expect since Dan is an assassin and that he would have to kill but he has no memory of knowing that he is an assassin and after the training he only wants to get away from whatever he is since it has changed him. Anyways any kind of feedback is welcomed.**

**PS: Made Artwork of Dan, if interested, tell me where to upload and you'll see what he looks like.**

**Disclaimer: Don not own AC or TS.**

Chapter 4: First Day Out in LA

Before summer's end, Dan and his parents moved to Los Angeles, hoping that Dan would change in a positive way. When they arrived, they settled in their new home, though once they finished Dan was to find something to do, a new hobby of some sort. So Dan went to downtown LA to find something, to keep his mind off of the many things that crossed his mind, mostly about the brutal hunts and the three hooded men. He walks down the streets as he wears black jeans with white and blue shoes, a blue T-shirt with a gray hooded sleeveless sweater on top with the hood on, still wearing the wolf tooth necklace colored dark blue and a wristband on his left wrist.

'_Man… what am I going to do?_' Dan say in his thoughts '_I know I have to find something to keep me distracted from my mind, but… I'm just not sure what._' he finishes with as he hears something. It sounded like teenage girls screaming and a sound that resembled the sound of a rolling bowling ball. Dan casually looks behind slowly with disinterest as he notices what seemed like a giant roll with three girls on top. "What the hell!" he says as his eyes open a bit wide but still with an emotionless face. As the giant roll gets closer, Dan starts to run at a great pace as he hears the girls talking about an archway, and when he heard that he looked further down the road and saw what they meant. It was then that one of the girls screamed something about a pig, when Dan looked just below him seeing a pig.

It was then that Dan and the pig passed the archway and as Dan grabbed hold of the pig and stopped, but notices that he is in the middle of the street and that vehicles were coming towards him. Before the cars made a collision with Dan still carrying the pig, he jumped on the last second and continued to jump above the top of each car that passed by until it finally ends. Dan lands on both feet on the ground with the pig in one hand until he notices a truck with a trailer and at the last second once again, Dan leaps effortlessly. Though it looked like he was hit but really jumped at an incredible height and lands on the ground kneeling with one leg while the pig in one arm. At that point Dan let go of the pig beside him as he noticed a girl in the air coming towards him.

"Whoa look out!" she shouts as she lands in the arms of Dan. "Oh... um... thanks... uh... whoever you are" she says, since Dan still had his hood on, as Dan looks ahead and sees the roll about to roll at them. Dan then lets go of the girl and stood in front of both girl and the pig while he holds his arms out as the roll is just a centimeter close to touch Dan... it stops. Dan was standing tall and still, looking as if he was not afraid... and truth was... he wasn't afraid at all, he felt no emotion, only staring at the roll with a deadly gaze. It was then that the giant roll was rolling backwards with something wrapped around it until it wrapped around the archway getting tighter and tighter until it exploded as it was raining rice and mini rolls. Then two other girls walked towards Dan and the girl with the pig that Dan saved in her arms, but Dan did not look at the faces as he still wore his hood and they couldn't see his face either.

"Wow that was cool" Dan had heard a voice say "Yeah and I feel grateful for this guy who saved the pig" a second voice says. "Yeah... no problem" Dan said as he started to walk away "Wait don't you think that we should introduce ourselves" a third voice says as Dan stopped and turned his covered face at the girls and slowly shook his head "I'm not much for an introduction" Dan says as he turns his head back around. "Well at least show us your face... its not like you have anything to hide!... Do you?" the same voice says as Dan continued to walk and waved his right hand above his shoulder and motioned with his hand that had his index and middle finger stick out as a salutation. "Well that was rude... but was totally mysterious" the voice that spoke first said.

Though at that moment, Dan caught someone's interest "Hmm... this seems promising" said a man who was aside a building... it was a window wiper with a holographic computer screen in front of him. "He could be of some use... but ... I'll have to do further analysis" the window wiper says as he looks at the screen with Dan in it and at that moment Dan took off his hood as the screen paused with a close up on Dan's face.

'_Wow first day outside in the city and already something happens_' Dan says in his thoughts as he puts his hands behind his head and tilts his head just a bit to the back '_And I was hoping to get away from something that exciting_' continues with in his head.

Dan manages to get home as his 'mother' notices him enter. "So did you find something to keep you busy?" she asked as Dan replied looking forward, straight at the hallway still walking "Well I know that it won't include rotting fish" as his 'mother' had a confused look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5: Dan's Confliction

**Note: Ch. 4 was to show someone's interest for Dan's potential, that 'they' see Dan's potential could be of some use as you can guess who Dan sort of met but it won't be the last time that 'they' will be included. Still any feedback is welcome. **

**P.S.: Whenever this shows - it means I'm trying to fill you in or explaining.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own AC or TS.**

Chapter 5: Dan's Confliction

'_I can't seem to pull away_' Dan says in his thoughts while lying on the floor of his room, arms and legs out as if he was ready to make a snow angel, he also looks up at the ceiling with the same emotionless gaze as the sun at the horizon was shining red through his window, since it was late noon. '_It seems that no matter what... I can't break away from what I have been taught... I also can't show how I feel_' Dan says in his mind as he closes his eyes '_I'm not sure if I can even feel emotion_' he continues with. He then sits up as he turns his head to his right and then reaches for what he is seeing, it was a guitar.

- Over the last couple of years, Dan has developed an interest in music and art. Because he cannot express his emotions he uses music to express it either by listening to it or by playing a song that relates to how he feels. He also uses art to let out the thoughts of his mind by sketching, which mostly include the three hooded men he saw after starting hunting while he was back at South Dakota, and strangely enjoys sketching birds, mostly those of the eagle species.

When Dan puts his guitar in position, he then turns to the direction of the window as he randomly strums his guitar reflecting his confusion, not sure of what to do. After a while, Dan then stands up and puts his guitar back in its place as he walks towards a desk. The desk had pencils with many sheets of white paper and some of them had drawings on. The drawings were mostly of the three hooded men that sort of haunt Dan, because of the way that their teachings have changed him, but even though the drawings were in great detail. He pulls out three sheets of paper that had sketches, each sheet had one of the three hooded men, '_Just who are you three... what is it that you taught me... and why... why does it change me?_' Dan says in his thoughts as he puts the sheets down.

Dan then walks across his room towards a large display case. He opens the case by lifting the glass doors as it reveals that in the large display case were weapons... Dan's hold hunting weapons, which consisted of guns: two pistols, one sniper gun, and two rifles and blades: mostly throwing knives and four blades that can be hidden, mostly at the side of the ankles. '_I can't let go of what I've been taught_' Dan says in his thoughts as he looks on a shelf just above the weapons… it was a small book that had sketches of different weapons.

-Because of Dan being unable to let go of the training he has gone through with the three hooded men, he strangely becomes attached to weapons, collecting them and displays them in his room. He only has the weapons he used when he hunted but he sketches weapons that he would obtain, there were many that he sketched. The book was divided into different sections of types of weapons.

Dan goes through the pages, skimming, though the ones he looks at most are of the weapons of the three hooded men: swords, hidden blades, bow and arrows, old guns such as the flintlock pistol and muskets, tomahawk, and sabres. '_What I don't get is why they carry weapons… and why have I become attached to weapons_' Dan says in thought. '_Are they... killers... trying to spread their influence onto other people... to kill?... I don't know, but... lately that's not the case... they haven't been bothering me for quite a couple years… though it would explain why I am feeling very emotionless… being trained to be a cold blooded killer_' Dan says in thought as he closes his small book, placing it on the shelf above his old hunting weapons and closes the glass doors as he closes his eyes. '_I'm not even sure if I will be able to prevent myself... from doing what I have been taught to do?_' Dan says in his thoughts as his eyes are closed and his hands are still on the handles of the glass doors of the display case.

Dan then starts to walk away from the display case as he walks towards his bed to continue his thoughts. '_What is it that I am to become…? I'm torn apart because of the events that have happened to me… it has made me stronger and smarter… but it has made me lifeless and cold… unable to feel… I need… better understanding of who I am!_' Dan says in his thoughts as he grabs his pillow, putting it on his face as he falls lying in his bed as he screams in anger in the pillow "Just what is it that I am or who I am!".


	6. Chapter 6: An Unkown Test

**Note: Ch. 5 was to explain the thoughts that cross through the mind of Dan, wanting answers to the many questions that he has, becoming tormented and frustrated by these thoughts, this Ch. also explains the interests or distractions for Dan to keep him from his mind. Anyways feedback is still welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own AC or TS**

Chapter 6: An Unknown Test

Time has passed and Dan is now 18 and on his last day of high school, he is at his locker as he is getting his things as there are many other students passing by cheering, since it was the last day. When Dan finishes gathering his things, he closes his locker then starts to walk away as he was stopped by his principal. "Daniel, hold up!" the principal said "What is it Principal Ramirez?" Dan said with disinterest "I haven't been doing anything wrong lately have I?" Dan continued with.

- During Dan's high school years, he has been a caught in a lot of trouble, mostly being caught in fights with the jocks, actually trying to defend himself. Also because of his bad attitude but overall Dan is a great student, very intelligent, but not very good at being social, he often secludes himself from the other people.

"No, you haven't" said Principal Ramirez as Dan was starting to turn around "But I do have something for you." He continues as he pulls out an envelope, holding out towards Dan. "What is it?" Dan said as he turned back around reaching for the envelope and once he had it in his hands, he looked at the mark that was at the upper right corner. "It's from a University" Principal Ramirez said as Dan took a closer look. "Malibu… University…? I never applied to the University." Dan said as he had a confused but still emotionless face. "It seems that this university is really interested in you and is giving you the best of its offer… plus it's the only one that is accepting you" the Principal said. "Whatever" Dan said as he walked away putting away the envelope.

Dan had gotten out of the building as he noticed a large group just near the school student parking lot. He walks curiously to the group as he starts to walk to the center of the group that surrounded a jock holding up a scrawny teen. The people surrounding the jock with the scrawny teen took notice of Dan as he cam througn the surrounding group of people and walked towards the as he muttered "*sigh*, Duke".

-The jock that's terrorizing is named Duke, a stereotypical jock with brown crew cut hair, typically muscular and like all stereotypical jocks, he wears a sports jacket with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. He is also Dan's enemy in school mainly because Dan always is the one giving attitude to the jock, who again like all stereotypical jocks says he 'rules the school' and says that he deserves respect while Dan proves him wrong constantly by kicking his ass from time to time. But somehow the jock deceives the teachers and blames Dan every time, and of course Dan does not care and does not like to fight but does when it's right to do so such as now.

"Seriously Duke! This is really what you want to do on your last day." Dan yells in a somewhat calm tone, standing with hands in his pockets looking uninterested just a couple feet away from the jock shaking the scrawny teen, again being emotionless. "No... not really... what I want to do is... beat you up!" Duke yelled at Dan as he dropped the scrawny teen and charged right at Dan. Right before Duke was able to tackle him down, Dan had lifted his right foot, high enough to make contact with Duke's face as if Duke had hit a brick wall with his face. "Same old Duke" Dan said while slowly shaking his as he continued to speak "You never learn do you" as Duke grew furious "Well you're the one that's going to learn a lesson!" Duke yelled out as he charged right back up, fist ready coming towards Dan and all he did was he stopped the fist by grabbing it and then twisted the jocks arm as everyone surrounding them had gasped. "AAG-" Duke screamed in pain but was interrupted when Dan had knee kicked the jock right in the gut as the people watching were either gasping in awe or horrified by the scene.

The jock lied on the concrete floor, holding his stomach as he groaned in pain as Dan took a step now standing just next to the jock, who struggled to stand as Dan placed his foot on the jock's head forcing him to stay down. "You sicken me." Dan spat out while removing his foot from the jock's head and then started walking away as the group of people surrounding the fight now made an open path for Dan to walk through towards the parking lot to his car as the scrawny teen that was being terrorized by Duke walked up to Dan, bowing to him as he continually said thank you. Dan grabbed the scrawny teen by the collar, picking him up on his feet and turned to his back as he spoke "No prob, but don't make such a big deal about it... the least I could do" Dan said with an emotionless face and an uncaring tone as he walked away passing by his classmates, who followed Dan with their eyes, some in awe and others in fear.

As he passed some girls giggled and guys quietly cheered, but Dan did not pay attention as he only focused on getting home as he reached his car, he drove a black 1970 Dodge Challenger. Before he entered the car, he looked back at the people that were still looking at him and waved though not caring much for the people that he was leaving, since he made no friends, by choice. Once he entered his car he started it and drove off not thinking about his years of high school but more about his conflicts, which include the many fights he has had with Duke "Glad I won't have to see that guy again" Dan said with a sound of relief but still had an emotionless face.

Dan was mid-way home when suddenly he starts to lose control and Dan's face turned very serious, the only expression that he shows, "What the hell?" Dan says as he swerves left to right for a good 5 yards until he comes to a stop, unharmed though close to crashing. "What the hell was that about?" Dan asked to himself as he stepped out of his car as he noticed that a tire of his was popped. "Damn" said Dan calmly but with slight anger as he scratched the back of his head while still looking serious "Well better get the spare I guess" Dan continued with as he walked towards the trunk of his car and opened it. "What the hell?" Dan said again he continuously looked through his trunk again and again "Where's my spare and my tools?" Dan asked to himself as he reached for his phone but notices a truck coming, a tow truck. The truck comes to a stop as a man came out of the truck "Hey there pal" the man said as Dan only took notice of the man and did not speak. "You need some help there?" the man asks with a smile "Doesn't it look obvious" Dan replied with attitude but the man didn't seem to care.

The man hooked up Dan's car to his tow truck as Dan took out his backpack from the car. The man got Dan's information and then left. "Well that was unexpected... and coincidental" Dan said to himself feeling a bit suspicious as he walks away.

"The car is heading for the shop" says the man who drove the tow truck into his radio "Very well, part one completed" a voice says through the radio as he smirks. Dan continues to walk as he reaches the main street which was somewhat busy, but in that street... eyes are following Dan... and he can feel it.

"Sir, the target has been confirmed... may we proceed?" a man whispers into the collar of his overcoat, he seems very shady, wearing a brown overcoat with a matching hat, with black shades, and wears black suit pants and shoes, but there is a second man with the same clothing but at another point at the street. "Yes, but only when he passes by and remember there is backup" said a voice that was emitted from a device in his ear that resembled earphones "Understood." the man said again to the collar of his overcoat. "Alright, let's see what this guy can do, commence the operation" said the second man with the same outfit into the collar of his overcoat.

As Dan walked passed each shady man with an overcoat, they stood and followed him through the little crowds in the streets. As Dan moves through the streets as he already has caught suspicion of the two men that followed him and tried to cover his face with his hood while he hoped to lose them in the crowd. He quickly makes a turn but the men followed but before the men completed their turn, Dan turns once again into an alleyway but the men still follow. When the men complete their turn into the alleyway, they were about to confront Dan.

Dan knows what is going to happen but he hides his suspicion so that he may surprise the men. As he continues to walk down the alleyway, the men have reached the turn as they peer ahead to see the path of the alleyway but do not see their target.

"He's quick I'll give him that" said one of the men quietly to the other as they continue to walk cautiously looking around but do not notice Dan who was clinging 15 feet above on the nearby brick wall waiting... As soon as one of the men passes under Dan the second walks just a foot behind the other as they stop and begin to motion their heads upwards as Dan quickly acts by leaping to the other wall and bounces off from the wall as he kicks down one of the men and quickly jabs the other as soon as he turns around, right in the gut, knocking out all the air in him, but he still stands as Dan sweeps at his feet with his own as the man drops now unconscious.

"That's it, huh" Dan said with disinterest as he walks to the other man, who was still conscious, and grabs him by the collar of his overcoat while giving him a merciless look that already struck fear into the heart of the man he held up. "Now who sent you?" said Dan in a merciless tone as the man tried to remain cool and answered back "Or what" he said in a daring tone, seeing as how he has no weapon of any kind.

"You really don't want to play that card" Dan said threatingly as he threw the man to the nearest brick wall and then placed his right arm cross the man's chest, from one shoulder to the other as his face was leveled at the same height of Dan's hood covered face. "Now... who... sent you?" Dan continued to say now with a more threatening and demanding tone. "My boss" the man said with a smirk. "No shit! Don't act like a smartass!" Dan said in anger as he pressed his arm harder on the man's chest but gave no further response as Dan grew impatient and slowly backed away from the man, letting him go on his feet but quickly jabbed him across the face with his left arm, now letting him fall unconscious on the ground.

"Some attackers you are" Dan said in a mocking voice as he regained his composure and became emotionless once again, but he still gets the feeling that he is being watched... and he's right.

"Alright… the rest of you can come out of hiding!" Dan shouted up at the roofs of the buildings of the alleyway when three other men with shady overcoats came jumping off of the roofs of the buildings to surround Dan.

"You are clever, Daniel" one of the three said. "Yeah, yeah cut the crap and just tell me what is it you want from me" Dan demanded as all three men put themselves in a fighting stance as Dan only scoffs "I don't have time for this" he says disinterested. "You have no choice" one of the men said as Dan groaned for not wanting to continue onto another fight. "That's what you think" Dan says as he rushes towards one of the men who braces himself but instead of attacking him, Dan leaps over him and grabs onto the wall behind the man as he quickly climbed up the brick wall.

"After him!" one of the men shouted as they took out guns and fired, but instead of bullets being released, it was a grapple hook and the hooks grabbed on to the roofledge of the building that Dan had climbed. Though Dan was a fast climber so he was able beat the men to the top before their hooks could even grab hold of the ledge of the roof.

The men pulled themselves up towards the rooftop with the help of their grapple hook guns but as soon as they reached the top Dan was on the other side of the rooftop at the parallel ledge.

"Don't be stupid Daniel" one of the men yelled out "You won't be able to get away… you're stuck on this rooftop… and we won't stop until you fight us!" the man continues with as he smirks as Dan stood just couple feet from the ledge and had his back turned to the men. But without hesitation, Dan rushed towards the ledge as he leaped to the rooftop of the other building and landed with ease as he stood and turned his hood covered face towards the men "Then come after me!" Dan shouts with back turned as the men follow, using their grapple hooks for support, in order to reach the next building.

Dan continues to leap from building to building, while climbing and descending depending on the level of the building and doesn't break a sweat while the men still chase after Dan. '_They're very persistent… ugh, I may have to fight them_' Dan says in thought as he is about to leap from the ledge of the rooftop of the building he is on… but instead of leaping upwards… he let himself drop from the ledge, putting his legs together and putting his arms out… the Leap of Faith.

The men watched him drop until the ledge of the rooftop blocked their view. "What does he think he's doing?" one of the men says to his allies as they all rush towards the ledge to see where Dan had landed… but they don't see him. What they don't know is… Dan dropped himself into a dumpster and closed the lid but was quick and silent so the men wouldn't find out.

The men brought themselves down using their grapple hooks as they look around to find Dan. When they landed the men made the terrible mistake of splitting up, which gave Dan an advantage. One man was to look outside of the current alleyway they were in, another to check the other paths of the alleyway, while the last man stood in place to get a better look around… but he had his back turned to the dumpster Dan was in.

Once two of the three men left, Dan quickly opened the lid and then in the next split second, he lunged himself towards the man, who quickly turned around. He tackled the man into the wall ahead of them but covered the man's mouth with his hand as he knee kicked him in the gut which made the man lean forward and then Dan elbowed the man on the back of his head, causing to fall unconscious to the ground.

Dan assessed the situation by taking the man's overcoat and hat and then stashed the unconscious man in the dumpster, just in time before the other two men arrived.

"There is no sign of him… did you find anything?" asked the man that checked the street as Dan in disguise and the other man both shook their head. They gathered together when the two men noticed something off about the other, when they took a closer look at Dan who covered himself with the overcoat and hat. When they got in closer, Dan's head raised up as he quickly grabbed one of the men who was to his left and threw him towards the other man. They fell to the ground but got up as Dan sweeped at their feet with a low spin kick but they use their hands to roll over rather than fall and continue to fight.

One man charged at Dan with a fist ready but Dan ducks under the man's arm and then charges right into him, then grabs hold of him as Dan lifts the man in the air, flipping him over, making him land on his back. The other man though was about to pull something out of his overcoat but Dan reacted quickly by grabbing a garbage can lid that was at the wall where the dumpster was, and threw it like a Frisbee right at the man, at his face. Now all three men were dealt with since they were unconscious as Dan scoffs while taking off his disguise as he walked out of the alleyway... but is still being watched.

In what seems like an office building, a man is looking at a giant monitor screen that used a video satellite, and it showed the fight in which Dan was just in. "OH MY!" said the man in terror but had some excitement in the tone "He single-handedly took done some of my best in a short time... is very skillful in combat and concealment... and does a hell of an interrogation. Plus he did it without even allowing my agents to pull out their gadgets... he certainly could be of some use to our organization" he said now changing his terror to complete excitement. But his excitement did not last when a thought came to mind "Now the problem is, how will I recruit him... surely the girls will be able to get to him... trusting that the acceptance letter was delivered to him successfully" he said with a smile, putting all his hopes that these 'girls' will be able to persuade him into joining whatever organization this is.


	7. Chapter 7: A Proper Introduction

**Note: Ch. 6: Dan unknowingly just took a test and passed with ease and someone wants to recruit him, but just who is this man, WHO!?**

**Feedback still welcomed.**

**P.S.: Thank you to PinkRose3101 for suggesting Deviantart, it has already been uploaded for people to see(Link on profile) and PinkRose you got great stories and art so I suggest that some of you check both out.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own AC or TS**

Chapter 7: A Proper Introduction

("Evil Roommate" remake)

It was already the end of summer and time to get back to school... for Dan it was the first day of Malibu University or Mali-U for short. As he reached the campus, he got his schedule and assigned dorm room, he first went to check out his dorm, seeing that he had time to spare. He managed to find his dorm room and entered, while noticing his boxes of stuff in his room already and checked for every, once that was done he still had plenty of time so he decided to look for his class which was Quantum Macro Physics, a class Dan barely got in to, but still would do well since he was intelligent. He arrived in his class and still had about seven minutes to spare, luckily he had something to keep him busy. He was at the door of the class looking for a seat when he suddenly feels his head aching.

'_What the hell is going_' Dan said in thought as he rubs the side of his head as all of a sudden his head stopped aching as he continues to look for a seat when he notices something else... a girl. He noticed that this girl was surrounded by a blue light, but she is the only one surrounded by a light for some reason. '_This is strange, this hasn't happened in a while and... why is only that girl surrounded by the light_' he said in thought as he shook his head with his eyes closed and when he opened his eyes the light surrounding the girl was fading but still blue and he noticed the girl turned around as they both stared at each other.

* * *

Dan's Overview:

'_Who is this girl?_' Dan said in thought as he studied the girl. She had long flowing light red hair made in a ponytail right just below the back her neck while wavy strands hanging over her ears at the side of her face, innocent emerald green eyes, flawless white skin with a kind hearted smile, and had a gorgeous figure, but Dan did not focus on that, he only focused on the girls eyes. Though, she wore a blue-green blouse with white jeans and green heels. She was obviously smart, considering that she was in an advance class and since she was surrounded by a blue light, Dan considers her as someone who could be trustworthy. As he continues to stare at the redhead, studying her, he sees a blush on her face and she quickly turns around. '_Who ever she is… she seems innocent… I guess I'll sit next to her._' Dan said in thought as he walks towards one of the empty seats next to the girl.

* * *

The redhead's Overview:

She sits eagerly in her seat when she starts to look around the room '_Wow I can't believe I'm actually here I mean this so-_' the redhead says in thought as she notices a young man at the door of the class and he was staring at her '_Whoa, he's cute_' she says in thought as she stared at the guy with a kind smile. The young man that she thought was cute was tall, fit, tan colored, black hair that was combed forward as a few strands of his hair curved up as the front curved down and from what she saw it looked like his eyes were brown, but deep and mysterious. He wore a white hoodie with a jacket on top as the sleeves were rolled up, he had dark blue jeans, and black and white colored shoes. '_Wow he really is something and it looks like he's interested in me... oh don't be ridiculous Sam... I mean, he's not even smiling_' she thought to herself as she blushed and turned around.

* * *

Dan sat in the seat to the left of the girl but noticed the girl still blushing and now her smile starting to become nervous as she turned towards Dan. He only took out what seemed like a notebook with blank white sheets as he took out a pencil and the girl had seemed to finally work up the courage to talk.

"H-hi... my name is Sam" she said nervously as Dan had his head down but his eyes turned towards the girl '_That voice... it's strangely... familiar_' Dan said in thought as his eyes were narrowed at the girl named Sam. '_Oh god... I have his attention... now what?_' Sam said in thought as she nervously held out her hand towards Dan, but he still had his head positioned towards his notebook and his eyes narrowed towards Sam. '_She's acting as if she knows that I'm dangerous_' Dan says in thought as he speaks "You act as if you never spoken to a guy before" he says in a tone that sends shivers down Sam's spine, but in a good way while disguising his thoughts.

"W-well it's just that, uh" Sam said very nervously not knowing what to say as her hand was shaking very much. Dan then decides to put his eyes down at his notebook now only focusing on what he is doing while Sam turned back around while putting her head down in self pity. '_Sam you blew it... you had your chance and was such a nervous wreck that he lost interest... I bet Clover would be disappointed_' Sam said in thought as she slightly turned her head to her left where Dan was.

Dan took notice of how the way Sam looked at him, as if he… actually… cared. Could it be possible that… he could care… he never showed any kind of caring towards anyone… but now… he is. '_Why should I care how she feels_' Dan says in thought as he sighed and spoke with his head staring at his notebook "Look I didn't mean cause any hurt to you… I'm just not the social kind of guy… I'm not much for an introduction" he said in a kind voice that cheers up the redhead as she smiles but Dan had a straight face.

"Well… it was because of my nervousness" Sam says "but it's never bad to be social" she continued to say as she brought up her hand towards Dan "Let's start again… My name is Sam" she said with a smile now feeling less nervous but Dan only looked at her hand knowing that it meant to shake her hand. Now regretting, Dan sighed as he dropped his head then quickly brought it up with a serious look as he shook her hand and responded "Dan".

"Why so serious? You're supposed to have a smile when you greet someone" she said with a smile with a sweat dropped. "*Sigh*, smiling just isn't my thing" he said as he turned back towards his notebook. "Well you're in need of some serious social practice… after class you can practice with my friends… but you may need to be aware of one of my friends, she's kind of nuts when it comes to cute guys" she said trying to keep a confident smile as a sweat drops. "Whatever" Dan responded with, '_I knew I'd regret it_' Dan says in thought as class was about to begin.

Suddenly the doors of the class burst open when a perky blonde with a ponytail hanging towards her right being held by a pink scrunchy, with white skin while wearing a buttoned shirt with a tie, a sweater vest on top, a mini shirt, school shoes and knee socks. "Sammie!" she shouted loud enough for the people in the class to take notice, it was even enough to get Dan's attention.

"Is she one of your friends?" Dan said while sounding uninterested and turned his attention towards Sam who had her hand on her face as she sighed. "No that's just my nosy roommate" she said with a tone that showed that she didn't want this girl to be here. The perky blonde came quickly towards the empty seat that was on Sam's right.

"Looks like we got the same class together" she said with a huge smile as Sam took her hand away from her face as she answered back "Hi Stacy" as the perky blonde took notice of a guy sitting next Sam, which she could tell he was just talking to her roomy.

"So Sam is that your _boyfriend_?" the girl, Stacy, said as she sat next to her roomy, putting much emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' as Sam blushed with eyes wide open as she quickly turned towards Dan, hoping that he didn't hear what her roommate had said and then quickly turned back at the perky blonde "Uh, he-he's not" she said as her perky roommate smiled.

"Relax Sammie, I'm only kidding" she said with a still perky attitude. The professor of the class then came in to the class as everyone took notice got to their seats.

"Alright students lets begin an entry question, what is of the in factor force which acts between when two close unparallel uncharged conducting plates?" the professor said as he raised his clipboard, looking for a name. "Okay... Ling, uh, Ling Gi" he said as there was no response "Well apparently miss Gi doesn't get the concept of mandatory attendance, okay then... how about Stacy" the professor said as said person gasped and then had trouble to answer the question, not knowing what to say when her roomy, Sam, answered for her "It's called the cassimere affect due to the quantum fluctuation in the electric magnetic field" she said.

"Very good, Samantha" the professor as Sam's roomy stood up with a glare at Sam and spoke out "Thanks a lot Sam, you did that to make me look bad" Stacy said as Sam answered back sincerely "I was just trying to help". "Well I don't need your help, in fact I don't ever want to talk to you again" Stacy said as she angrily walked out of the room as Sam nervously smiled looking at everyone as they all looked at her for a while.

'_Wow... that's some roommate she's got_' Dan said in thought as the class continued but a light surrounded Stacy before she left… a red light. '_That doesn't seem good… she seems to be up to something… this vision has never steered me wrong before_' Dan said in thought in suspicion because of the red light surrounding Stacy.

After class, Dan was about to go to his room when the redhead he met in class stopped him in his tracks. "Dan, wait!" Sam said out loud as Dan took notice and sighed while turning and sees the girl standing in front of him as she had a smile on her face "Don't you remember, were going to work on your social skills by you meeting my best friends and remember, you just need to lighten up" she said as she grabbed Dan's left wrist and dragged him to one of the mini tram cars.

* * *

"Whew, college is so exhausting, right?" said Sam breaking the silence between her and Dan, who were on the mini tram car, but Dan just kept quiet. "Maybe... we could stop by the cafe?" she asked nervously as there was a scream for help and Dan quickly reacted by jumping into action but he wasn't the only one... Sam also jumped into action as they both ran while having the same confused face.

When they came to the source of the scream, they see a guy being dragged into a building and the door closed before they could reach the door. "Damn" Dan said as he turned his attention towards Sam as she did the same and ask the same question in unison "What are you doing here?" as Dan glared at Sam, making her answer first but she first notices something on the ground "What's this... a pink scrunchy... the same pink scrunchy that-" she said as Dan interrupted "Stacy".

_'Just as I thought... there is something that she may be up to_' Dan said in thought. It was then that Sam jumped when she heard something and went over a bush and ended up tackling two girls to the ground as Dan walked through the bush seeing the three girls on the ground as it seems that they know each other.

"What the hell Sammie?" said a tan girl with raven black hair who had golden brown eyes, overalls with short shorts while wearing a yellow and yellow-green striped shirt with a white collar and white sleeves and wearing yellow sneakers.

"Yeah what's the freaky ninja greeting?" said a white skinned blonde girl with sky blue eyes who wore a pink tank top blouse with a skirt over her light blue jeans and white shoes, as she checked herself in a pocket mirror then took notice of Dan who was near the group.

"Hey there cutie!" she said as Dan kept a straight look as he looked at the blonde then turned his attention towards Sam "I'm guessing these are your friends?" Dan asked as Sam nodded with a smile when the blonde backed away from Dan as she turned towards Sam as she gave Sam a mischievous smile.

"Wow Sam, first day at Mali-U and you already found yourself a boy" the blonde said as Sam grew a huge nervous smile while shaking her head. "Well he's, uh, just a friend" Sam said as the blonde quickly went back towards Dan, to flirt with him.

"Well if you two are just friends, then maybe me and this cutie could spend some time together... so what's your name?" the blonde said as Sam came in to remind Dan "Remember proper introduction" she said as she looked at Dan and her friends, which the tan girl was about to do.

"Yeah, Sammie is right" she said as she stood in front of Dan and gave a playful childlike smile with eyes closed and had her hand towards Dan. "Hi my name is Alex" she said as Sam looked at Dan but he ignored it as when he was about to reply, the blonde cuts in with a sort of seductive smile and gets a little too close while taking Dan's hand as she introduces herself.

"I'm Clover" she said as Dan looked at all three girls and had a thought in his mind '_I don't like the feeling of this_' he said in thought as he took his hand back answered "*sigh*, I'm Dan" he said with a serious look as Sam sighed, the tanned girl, Alex, had a sweat dropped and the blonde, Clover… pretty much just stared at him, but in a way to show that she was interested in him.

"Alright… so if that's it… I'll just be going" Dan said as he turned but was stopped by Clover, who grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Wait, how about you and I go on a date?" she asked confidently as Dan turned back around and sighed.

"No thanks… Like I told Sam before I'm not very social" he said as Clover stood paralyzed in shock as Dan was about to walk away when he stopped "Sam" he called out as said person took notice but Dan still had his back turned to the girls and continued to speak "You've got some investigation to do… there is something off about Stacy… and be careful" he said as he walked away while the girls talked.

"What does he mean Sammie?" Alex said with a confused look as they both tried to snap Clover out of her state of shock as she was mumbling something "H-h-he r-r-re-re-" she tried to say but couldn't get her words out but they were difficult to say because it doesn't very much happen to her as both Alex and Sam shook her and she spat out the words.

"He rejected me!" she said as she tried to turn her attention to her friends to get her mind off of the rejection "Never mind I'm not going to let it happen like before... I'm not going to take it hard" she said while calming herself.

"Alright so what about Stacy" Clover said as she tried to change her expression. "Well today in class she suddenly flipped out when I tried to help her out and I found this pink scrunchy, the same that Stacy had that I found when some guy was being dragged away just right now" she said showing her suspicion towards her roommate.

"Come on Sammie just because she's a little… you know, doesn't mean she's up to something" said Alex unable to find the word that best fits her friend's roommate as Clover took the scrunchy that Sam had and tied it around her hair to make a short ponytail.

"Well whatever you think, this scrunchy can't go to waste… besides, you probably just don't handle well with adjusting to new people" she said and then patted Sam on her shoulder as well as Alex did and then they both walked away as Sam went was frustrated by the thought of her friends thinking that she can't adjust to knew people and went straight to her dorm to investigate.

* * *

He lies on the bed of his dorm room as it is late noon as he thinks of what Stacy is up to. '_She definitely has something going on… Sam is probably checking, but… then again it's not in my responsibility to investigate… though I do always manage to get myself involved with trouble… whether I'm a part of it or not_' Dan said in thought as he got up.

"Well I might as well get my books" he said now heading out of his dorm to walk towards the library to get his books. When he arrived, he immediately started to look for the exact books he needed when... there is a loud burst through the wall. It was a large violet and blue machine that looked like a mechanical tadpole with legs as it had pods on it's tail while also having tentacles, it also had a strange sphere of light in front while there was a control seat underneath along with a helmet and the person controlling the machine is Stacy.

'_I knew she was up to something... but... never thought of something like this_' Dan says in thought as he takes cover behind a bookcase and heard her speak. "Well let's see who to drain" Stacy said as Dan became serious '_Drain!?... What the hell is she draining?_' Dan said in thought as the bookcase was pushed aside by the very machine that Stacy took control of.

"Hello there Dan… hmm, you seem pretty useful" Stacy said as Dan quickly ran towards the ledge of the second floor as he leaped over the railing as he continued to sprint towards the librarians desk and took cover as he tried to think of something.

'_Damn... what am I going to do_' Dan said in thought as he looked over the librarian's desk as Stacy was near. '_I have to do something_' Dan said in thought as he rushed over the desk and grabbed a pair of scissors in each hand '_If only I was able to bring my hunting gear_' Dan thought as he looked at the scissors while putting his hood and then charged at the machine.

Dan ran right up to the machine as Stacy had made the tentacles of the machine to grab Dan but he quickly dodged each attempt until he decided to jump on one of the tentacles and ran along it until he leaped to the top of the machine. When he got there he took a glimpse of the pods and what were in them. '_What the hell!? What are these people doing here?_' Dan said in thought as he saw a familiar person in one of the pods "Sam!" Dan screamed out as he attempted to slash through the casing of the pods with the scissors but did little effect.

Dan continued to slash through the casing as Stacy struggled to remove him from the top of her machine. "Hey! Stop doing that!" Stacy yelled out but Dan kept going at it until he got tired '_Damn this thing is obviously made of titanium… I have to attack the controls of the machine… in order to take it down_' Dan said in thought as he breathed heavily when a tentacle attempted to hit Dan.

He jumped just in time and landed in front of the machine and once again charged at the machine in an attempt to reach the controls but the tentacles kept getting in the way and wouldn't let Dan get through but he wouldn't give up. He kept trying to get through other ways but the tentacles would stop him in his tracks until Dan finally got tired out and attempted one last attempt as Stacy grew impatient.

"You know I decided to conclude that you're an idiot for not giving up a battle that you just can't win and consider you a nuisance…" Stacy said as Dan charged right towards Stacy's controls as she continued to speak "… and therefore I know longer want you!" Stacy said as she used two tentacles to swing at Dan but he dodged by dolphin diving in between the two tentacles and reached Stacy's controls.

"Hey what do you think you are doing!?" Stacy yelled out as Dan was just in front of her face, gripping on to the controls as he raises his right arm, clenching the scissors in his hands "This is what I am doing!" Dan yelled out as he brought down his hand, stabbing the controls as the machine was to malfunction.

Dan leaped away from the controls as he stood just in front of the machine when a tentacle hit him when he wasn't looking on his left side making him fly across the room to hit the already cracked wall from the hole that the machine made. When he hit the wall he fell off onto the ground while his hood came off and the cracked wall collapsed on top of him.

'_Damn!_' Dan said in thought he was losing consciousness while crawling out of the rubble that was on top of him while he was breathing heavily as his vision was becoming blurry and his hearing was starting to become difficult when two figures came through the hole beside the wall that broke apart on top of Dan.

'_What the hell are these figures?_' Dan said in though as he tried to hear them speaking but was difficult since Dan could not stay awake. He saw one red blur and a yellow blur that were difficult for Dan to tell, but he could tell that they were human.

"_Come on… let's do this_" said a voice as Dan saw the yellow blur turn towards him "_*gasp* Look… Dan… he's hurt!_" Dan heard the voice say as his hearing blocked out some of the words.

'_Those voices… they… they sound… familiar_' Dan said in thought as the yellow figure rushed towards him and the red figure urged the yellow to focus at the matter of hand which Dan could figure that their focus was on taking down the machine that Dan was about to destroy.

'_Who… who are… they?_' Dan said in thought as he tried to keep his eyes open until he finally gives in and falls unconscious as the last thing he saw was the two figures charging right at the machine as he tried to reach out to them but did not have the strength to do so.

…

… Dan opens his eyes as he is blinded by a bright white light and he struggles to see through the light until he finally decides turn his head to his right but still feels weary and struggles to keep his eyes open as he sees a window into a hallway with three figures as they have their backs turned as one turned around with a concerned look but the figure noticed Dan's awakening, their expression turned to happiness.

"Dan!" three girls screamed out happily as they surrounded Dan, who lied on a bed while being covered in bandages around his left shoulder and on his back. The girls were the same girls that Dan met Sam, Alex and Clover who then when they surrounded Dan, they all hugged him with such joy.

"What… what's going… on?" Dan asked as the three girls continued to hug Dan with smile of relief and joy and remained silent for a minute until they released Dan but still had theirs smiles.

"You were, uh, in a terrible accident" said Sam in tone that Dan could tell that she was covering something and stared at her as she gave Dan her best convincing smile.

"I guess that explains why I am here... but what about you three?" Dan said as he gave a glare towards the three girls which changed their expression from happiness to complete concern but also in confusion because of the way Dan asked them.

"Well it was obviously because we cared about you" said Alex who showed the most concerned face but Dan did not understand why they would be concerned for him if they don't know much about him but yet... they would help him.

"Why?" Dan asked as he was completely confused… unable to comprehend their concern towards him as the girls only stare at Dan with complete confusion because it seems that he doesn't understand their kindness. "I mean… why would care for someone… that you just met?" Dan continued to say as the girls were even more confused.

"Because…" Sam started to say as she had a gentle smile and sat next to Dan on his right as the other girls follow to do the same but they go to the left as Sam puts her hand on Dan's shoulder. "… it's because, were just like that" she said as Dan still did not understand their kindness but his expression stayed emotionless.

"Okay…" Dan said as he lied back down on his bed which was at a 45 degree angle and then continued to speak "… one question…" Dan said as all three girls came in closer to hear what Dan has to ask. '_Should I ask about what became of that machine Stacy had controlled… it seems as if… it didn't happen… as if… they are trying to hide it… no, I shouldn't, that may draw suspicion_' Dan said in thought as he mentally shook his head and decided to change his question "… how long have I been in here?" he asked as the girls happily answered.

"Since last night" said Clover with a bit of concern but with a smile and continued to speak "You weren't expected to wake up for another day or so" she said now with more concern and lost her smile until she brought back an even stronger smile "but you unexpectedly woke up… but you're to stay in bed for now" she finally spoke with.

"And my injuries?" Dan asked as Sam answered "Just your back, shoulder, and the left side of your hip" she said as Dan inspected every part she mentioned to confirm and then continued to ask "… how much longer until I'm out?" he asked as the girls laughed a little.

"I thought you only had one question?" asked Alex as she playfully smiled as Dan sighed and answered her question first. "My mind is full of questions… I never actually have one question" Dan said with a gentle tone but still with an emotionless gaze as the girls giggle to his words. The doctor then came in as he was about to ask why girls were in the room when he noticed that his current patient was awake and the girls along with Dan all took notice of the doctor coming in.

"Oh, hello there, Dan" said the doctor as he looked at his clipboard in confusion "You weren't suppose to be awake, it would have taken you another day to awaken" the doctor said as he stood right next to the bed of Dan on his right and the girls stood up.

"So Doc... maybe you could give me an answer as to how long will I be in here?" Dan asked as he was about to sit upright but the girls gently put pushed Dan to lay down as they were too concerned that Dan wasn't able to get up when the doctor placed his right hand on Sam's left shoulder, who was on the same side of the bed to tell that it was ok.

"Well Dan the answer to that depends all on you" the doctor said as he had a smile towards Dan and then looked at the girls with the smile to show them that there is no concern then continued to speak "So... how do feel... is there any pain?" the doctor asked as he placed his left hand on Dan's right shoulder as Dan attempted to sit up.

"Nope... I'm alright" Dan said as the doctor and Sam made way for Dan to get off his bed and at the same time when Alex and Clover went to the right side of the bed as well to clearly see if Dan could stand and he could... he stood with feeling absolutely no pain being inflicted on him from his injuries.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything?" said a concerned Alex who bit her lip after asking her question in concern if Dan could feel pain as she watched Dan stand on his feet.

"I'm sure Alex" said Dan in a tone that would calm the worried Alex as he took a step beginning with his right leg as it looked that he almost lost balance and groaned at a very low volume as the girls gasped and quickly came in closer to Dan who held his left hip with his left hand and the other hand to the wall.

"Are you alright?" said Sam as she stood to Dan's left and placed her right hand on Dan's left shoulder and had a very concerned look on her face as well as the girls and the doctor came in front of Dan to get a look at what might be the problem.

"It's alright, it will just be difficult for Dan to stand on both feet for a couple of days... so if you're planning to go home, Dan... you might want to think about asking these girls to take you there" said the doctor as he had a smile and looked at the three girls as they all smiled to show that they would happily help him.

"Come on let's go Dan" said Alex who took Dan's right arm as Sam took Dan's left arm to help him walk while Clover held the door open for them to walk through. They left the hospital as they helped Dan into Clover's car and drove back to Mali-U as the time looked like it was mid-noon. During the ride the girls wanted to talk to Dan but he would be silent but they would continue to ask until Dan got annoyed and decided to speak, to ease the amount of questions.

"Well it's about time you decided to speak" said Clover, the one driving, who was tired of his silence. "Okay, back to the question... Will you go out with me?" she said as confidently as before with a smile while looking at the rear view mirror to see Dan but he just sighed in annoyance as Alex and Sam just giggled, they sat in the backseats next to Dan, Alex to his right and Sam to his left.

"Like I said before, no" said Dan as Clover gave him a glare for another rejection but he doesn't care. "Okay then why?" asked Clover with tone of slight anger. "*sigh* because I'm not interested… so can we stop with your questions" Dan said looking at the mirror to show that he really means what he says as Clover quietly grunts to herself.

"Okay then, how about… have you ever had a girlfriend?" asked Alex who was very curious to what answer he would give. "I never had one" Dan said with complete disinterest as the girls eyes widen in shock.

"Are you serious!?" asked Sam as Dan gave her a serious look that answered her question "But how… I mean you're so… cute!?" asked Clover with a shocking tone while staring at the road. "Because I never trusted anyone that much… you three are the closest I've ever trusted" he said as all three girls were now shocked and confused.

"Can we please just move away from those questions now?" Dan asked but the girls were very curious to find out more about him but instead decide to ask questions that didn't relate to relationships. "Okay… how about…" said Alex trying to find something to talk about when she noticed something around Dan's neck "… how about your necklace?" she asked as Sam looked at his neck and saw it while Clover looked at her mirror to see.

"Yeah what is that it looks like a tooth?" Sam asked as Dan held the tooth between his index finger and thumb. "It's a wolf tooth to be exact" he said as Alex and Sam took a closer look. "Where did you get it?" asked Clover as she took her eyes off of the mirror and back on the road.

"I got it... from a wolf" he said as the girls were confused and their eyes were wide open. "You mean... from an actual... wolf" Alex said as she tried to think of the possible ways that Dan got that tooth from a wolf. "Yes" he said as he let the tooth hang around his neck as he looked at all three girls who were shocked.

After that response the girls were afraid to ask more questions when they finally arrived at the campus of Mali-U and managed to get to Dan's dorm.

"I can take it from here" said Dan they were about approach Dan's door. "No way, we are going to stay by your side until you get better" said Clover as they came up to the door. '_Man these girls are really taking the helping thing too seriously… but I still don't understand why they would help… when they just met me… though that's a question I should ask myself when I saw Sam in that pod_' Dan said in thought as the girls opened the door to Dan's room.

When they entered, the girls' faces were in awe by Dan's room, in his room there was many sheets of paper on the walls and they all had sketches and were literally all over his room. Dan took notice at their faces as they stood in the middle of his room looking at all the sketches.

"Whoa… did you make all these?" said an amazed Sam while Dan just nodded with a straight face as he sat on his bed as he looked at the girls who kept admiring the different works he had all around his room when they took notice of the sketches mostly being about hooded men.

"Uh, what's the guys in hoods?" asked Clover as she took her eyes off of the sketches and looked at Dan as he stared at the sketches himself and when the girls heard no response from him, they all turned to him as it looked like he wasn't paying attention… staring off into space until Clover stepped in front of Dan and snapped her fingers in front of his face as he barely flinched.

"What?" Dan said rudely as Clover showed an expression of slight anger with her hands on her hips as she leaned close to Dan's face, to give him a clear look of her anger but Dan just stared not being affected by her anger.

"What do you mean 'WHAT'?" Clover yelled into Dan's face but he still didn't flinch at all. "You know it's rude to not pay attention to someone!" Clover yelled in Dan's face. '_Man… she has a real nasty temper_' Dan thought as he sighed and then stood walking towards the sketches of the hooded men while Clover was still shooting a glare Dan, even though he didn't see it, while Sam and Alex just watched.

"They are... I can only say that... they are figures that I see... within me" Dan said as he stared at the sketches as the girls only have confused faces because they don't understand the words that Dan says as it seems that he is on a world all on his own. The girls then find this silence to be uncomfortable as they start to look around Dan's room when Clover finds something interesting... his guitar.

"Wow…" Clover said as she broke the uncomfortable silence as she walked towards his guitar and picked it up as Dan snapped back into reality and took notice of Clover holding his guitar as Sam and Alex took a look at the instrument and Clover continued to speak "… you play guitar?" she asked as Dan only nodded to her question when she came up to Dan to hand it to him.

"Why don't you play us something… you know to… get your mind off" Clover said as she blushed now having more interest in Dan as he took the guitar then sat on his bed as the girls tried to find a place to sit as Clover sat next Dan, Sam on the chair that was at Dan's desk, and Alex sat on the floor in front of Dan.

* * *

After Dan had played a couple songs the girls wanted to hear more but Dan kept asking them to leave until they finally did. Dan was relieved because he didn't want to be bothered so that he may think about what has happened and as he looked out his window to search for the library and saw that it is completely fixed.

"Okay... what the hell is going on..." Dan said as he looked away from the window and tried to make sense about what happened. '_Something is clearly going on... a building can't be fixed that quickly overnight_' Dan said in thought as he rubbed the side of his head.

'_... And those girls... they are hiding something... I don't know what it is... but... my strange vision shows that they are innocent... I have always trusted this vision but... it's just so random and difficult to make sense of_' Dan continues to say in thought as he sits on his bed, trying to calm the thoughts of his mind.

He continues to ponder over his thoughts when he starts to think about the fight in the library. '_Stacy... what ever became of her... and what were those figures that I saw before I fell unconscious... their voices... even though I couldn't hear them clearly... I could tell that their voices were familiar_' Dan said in thought as he raised his head and narrowed his eyes as he continued. '_Those girls..._'

* * *

"So do you think that Dan forgot about the whole incident?" asked Alex as she is walking with her friends to their rooms, Sam and Clover as they think about what might be the answer.

"Well I think he did since he didn't ask about it" said Sam being unsure if Dan was able to remember the incident "If he saw us in action and remembered... then it would compromise our secret" Sam continued with, reminding her friends of what would happen if their secret got out.

"Well there's something else that I wonder" said Clover as Sam and Alex looked at her in curiosity. "Its how the machine was malfunctioning... how did it get like that" said Clover as her friend Alex was realizing the same thing.

"Yeah by the time we got there the robot Stacy was using was already being brought down... we only saw the robot go out of control until it completely shut down and we found Dan unconscious under a pile of rubble" said Alex as she wondered about the event.

"What do you think happened? I wasn't able to see what was going on because the machine was messing with my brain" said Sam as Alex and Clover wondered what did happen.

"Well we did see a pair of scissors lodged into the controls of Stacy's machine... maybe that's what made it malfunction" said Clover "...but..." Clover continued with as she stopped walking and so did Alex and Sam "... do you think Dan did it?" Clover said as her friends thought about it.

"I'm not sure... but... there is something about him that we don't know... actually a lot that we don't know about" Sam said as she placed her finger on her chin "All we know is that he is really mysterious... he somehow knew that Stacy was up to something, but he was helping... but how did he know" she continued as her friends kept wondering "We might need to find out more about him".


	8. Chapter 8: An Offer Part I

**Note: Finally they have met but they each have a secret that they each want to find out about each other, the girls' question: How could Dan tell that Stacy was up to something? For Dan: What is it that those girls are hiding?**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was really distracted, during the writing I was more focused on future chapters rather than this chapter but it's finally done, but I apoligize because I may have not put much thought into this chapter.**

**Feedback still welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own AC or TS.**

Chapter 8: An Offer Part I

(This is more of a background story behind "The Granny" and PS: This story is not a total remake, it is only a way for me to start off from or where to base off of.)

After a few weeks have past and the girls continue to bother Dan, dragging him with them to talk and see if they will find out more about him. Of course Dan wants to find out what they are hiding by finding out more about them, but he's not very good at the direct approach.

"Come on Dan you need to get out once in a while!" said Clover who was trying to drag Dan on her way to the beach as her friends, Alex and Sam just walk a couple steps ahead of them as of course Dan is trying to resist, but Clover is persistent, trying to get Dan to go out with her.

"Damn it Clover I said no!" said Dan pulling back as he has the upper hand, almost getting away, but Clover kept pulling to bring Dan along with her as it seems that Alex and Sam finally had enough.

"Clover, stop this already before another boy puts a restraining order on you" said Sam trying to make a joke as Clover is offended and lets go of her grip on Dan as he falls backwards on the ground because he was still pulling back.

"That only happened once!" Clover exclaimed as her face turned a light shade of red, while yelling at Sam as Alex helps Dan get up.

"Come on Dan, how come you don't want to come with us to the beach?" Alex asked as Dan got his feet and as he dusted himself off he answered. "It's because I'm used to being by myself... it allows me to think better" he said as Alex was confused.

"Think about what?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. "It's something that I fear no one will understand" Dan responds with as he looks at the ground in slight sadness as Alex puts a hand on Dan's shoulder "Why don't you talk about it?" Alex asked. "It's too personal I'm afraid" Dan responded as he shook his head as Alex seemed to understand that it is something too painful to speak of.

"Well thinking about it too much won't help, it will just make you feel worse" Alex said. "I suppose" he said as Alex changed her expression to a mood of slight happiness but Dan still stayed the same and it was affecting Alex.

"Well it's best to put your mind off of it and just relax" said Alex as Dan was about to respond but there was a sudden outburst of yelling between two people, one of which was Clover and the other was... someone that Dan will soon find out as he and Alex walked up to Sam who was restraining Clover from clawing a white skinned girl with black hair and purple eyes who was also being restrained but by a slightly tanned blonde girl with green eyes.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" screamed the purple eyed girl as she had her eyes locked on to Clover and she had eyes locked on to the purple eyed girl.

"I can't... hold on... much longer!" said Sam as she was losing her grip. "Me... neither!" said the tanned blonde as she was also losing her grip until finally both girls, Clover and the purple eyed girl, freed themselves and charged at each other but someone stepped in between and put his hands on their faces, stopping them but they continued to swing their arms, attempting to reach each other but he pushed them as far as he could stretching out his arms.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted the purple eyed girl as Dan pushed both girls back a couple of steps back and when they stood still, both girls shook their head and immediately were infuriated at the person who pushed them back but they soon calmed down when they saw him.

"Dan what do you think you're doing?" Clover said in an annoyed tone as the purple eyed girl stared. "I was trying to stop you from getting into a fight" Dan replied with as he turned towards Clover and crossed his arms.

"Well she was asking for it!" Clover yelled out as she was furious and pointed towards the purple eyed girl but Dan just shook his head slowly as Clover was trying to restrain herself from going wild as Alex and Sam stood by her side, one hand from each placing it on Clover's shoulder. It was then that the purple eyed girl stepped in with her blonde friend.

"Well that is so nice of you to save me from... this" the purple eyed girl said as she seemed satisfied with what she said as she stood next to Dan and started laughing... her laugh was... not gentle to the ears... very unpleasant. Her friend stood on Dan's other side, wrapping her arm around Dan's as Clover seems to be on the verge of exploding.

"Yeah, but if you were looking to impress my cousin, you're already too late... but I'm still available" said the tanned blonde as she wrapped her arm tighter around Dan's arm but pulls his arm out of her hold then takes a few steps forward as he evenly fixes his sleeves, rolling them up his forearm. As he stepped forward towards Alex, Clover, and Sam, Clover had a slight grin, satisfied with the girl being rejected.

"Ha!" said Clover as she quickly stood next to Dan and placed her hands on her hips. Clover's smiling was infuriating the purple eyed girl and the tanned blonde. But Clover realized the words the tanned blonde said "Wait what do you mean too late?" she asked wondering why Dan was too late to 'impress' her cousin.

"Well if you must know..." said the purple eyed girl as she stepped in front of Clover with a smirk on her face which Clover did not like "... I have a boyfriend and more importantly you don't!" the purple eyed girl said as she looked behind Clover and friends. "Speaking of which" she said as Clover, Sam, and Alex turned around behind them as Dan found this to be an opportunity to leave but when he took the first step a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey babe" said the voice as Dan stood still and realized who that voice belonged to. He turned his head staying calm and saw that he was right. '_Crap! I thought I was finally rid of him_' Dan said in thought as his eyes widened but still kept calm.

"Dan!" said the voice as the person who owned the voice was stunned and stood in place as two jocks stood behind him. He then clenched his fists and had expression of anger while Dan just stood there staying calm but looked stunned as well and the girls noticed the tension in the air.

"Duke" Dan said in a calm manner while the girls all turned to Dan. Dan and his old rival Duke stood still until they were snapped out of it by the girls, Alex, Sam, and Clover to Dan and the other girls to Duke.

"You two know each other?" asked Alex as she and her friends tried to shake Dan back to reality and he does and answers her question with a slow nod as Duke stepped closer to Dan who still stayed calm and stood still.

"We've got some unfinished business Dan!" said Duke in a voice of anger as he continued to step closer as his fists clenched even tighter with each step but Dan made no movement, but only stood as the girls kept questioning about what may happen when Duke just charged at Dan but he raised his leg letting his foot smash into Duke's face.

"Seriously, again!" Dan said in slight frustration as Duke's face was still smashed against Dan's foot as Dan shook his head while the girls as well as the purple eyed girl, the tanned blonde, and Duke's jock friends just watched. "You're so predictable Duke." Dan said until Duke grabbed his ankle and flipped him over.

"Well this time its going to be different" Duke said as Dan was flipped in the air but he managed to bounce off his hands to land on his feet which sort of surprise the five girls and the two jocks but it was no surprise to Duke, it only made him more frustrated which worried Sam, Alex, and Clover.

"Dan are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Sam as Duke was ready to charge again as Dan just stood and just nodded to her then turned his attention to Duke who had just charged again.

Duke swung at Dan with his right fist but Dan ducked under it stepping behind Duke, who quickly spun around but right at the moment Duke completely turned, Dan elbowed him in the gut. Duke then leaned forward while holding his stomach as Dan kicked him across the face with a roundhouse kick and made him fall to the ground as everyone gasped at what just happened.

"See" Dan said with a scoff "It's not hard to beat one mindless idiot" he said with not even so much as a smirk on his face but a look of resentment as he straightened his jacket and fixed his sleeves as the girls were shocked at what he just did. He had just beaten a jock with so much as two strikes and with no hit on him while having no fear and no sympathy.

'_Maybe now they will understand why I prefer being alone_' Dan said in thought as he saw Alex, Clover, and Sam gasp with eyes widened but the next thing he knows, he's caught in someone's grasp. '_What the hell?_' Dan said in thought as he turned his to try to look behind and at the corner of his eye he could see one of Duke's jock friends being the one that is crushing Dan in his arms.

"Well lets see how you do against two" said the jock as Dan sighed but with a strain since he was being crushed but he struggled to try and release himself as the second jock stood in front of Dan while pounding his fist in his palm.

"You know... you do realize... that... you just insulted... yourself" Dan struggled to say as he was being crushed as the jock pounding his fists took a moment to think about it as Dan found an opportunity to kick the jock in the gut and then quickly brought his head up to hit the jock behind him with the back of his head as the pain forced him to let go of Dan.

"Why you son of a-" said the jock that Dan had headbutt in the face until Dan had kicked the back of the jock's knee which made him kneel down when Dan forcefully kicked the jock back with the bottom his foot. Dan quickly turned around to face the other jock as he already charged with his right fist ready but Dan quickly caught the fist in his left palm as he used his right arm to go under the jock's arm and by using the jock's momentum against him, Dan tripped the jock as he still had a hold of the jock's arm and twisted it in the process. All three jocks laid on the ground as Dan turned to the girls, who were amazed by the scene. As the purple eyed girl and the tanned the blonde tried to wake up the jocks, Dan just walked away as Sam, Alex, and Clover caught up to him.

"Whoa, that was some fighting back there" said Clover as she walked right next to Dan and Alex and Sam followed a step behind.

"Yeah we thought that you were in major trouble because he looked really tough and really pissed" said Alex in a bit of worry but Dan didn't seem troubled by it.

"Tough... yes, but not very smart... I've dealt with him so many times that it's become a chore" said Dan as the girls were amazed to hear him talking about how many times he has handled a jock.

"So, how do you know that guy?" asked Sam as she walked with them and then looked back at the scene where the three jocks lied.

"High School… He thought that he was the guy in charge but I was the only one that stood up to him so he would shut up... but, he never seems to learn his lesson... I guess you could say were enemies" said Dan as he put his hands in his pockets. "And I guess it's safe to assume that the girls there are your enemies." Dan continued with.

"Yep, Mandy and Mindy" said Clover as she scoffed. "They really get on our nerves" continued Clover. "But enough about that, why don't you tell us where you learned to fight."

"Uh... it's just really basic instinct to me... I just seek out the opportunity and go for it... as for Duke, he's too easy to handle" Dan said with no change of expression but a straight face and not even letting out so much as a chuckle or smile.

"Instinct?" said Sam with a tone that sounded like she was incredulous as Dan just nodded. "Ok, so where did you learn this 'instinct' of yours?" Sam continued to ask.

"It's... not really something that I like to talk about... besides, it's very complicated" said Dan as he rubbed the back of his neck as Sam gave him a look that showed that she wasn't going to stop until she gets an answer.

"Well you'll have enough time to explain" said Sam as Dan had a confused look on his face and so did Clover and Alex as the looked at Sam, who looked at Dan.

"What makes you say that?" said Dan as he pulled away from his confused look and had more of serious expression as Sam had a smirk on her face as she grabbed one of Dan's wrist and started dragging him. "Hey!" said Dan as Sam dragged Dan.

"Come on, you're coming with us" said Sam as she continued to drag Dan as it looked that Clover and Alex agreed with Sam as Clover grabbed Dan's other hand and Alex pushed from behind as they all now were dragging him with them. '_Damn... I guess I have no choice_' said in thought.

The girls took Dan along with them to the beach against his will but they told him to change into a more proper outfit for the beach and get him a pair of trunks that was colored red and white. He reluctantly changed but he kept his hooded jacket on and then joined them on the shore.

"Wow not bad" said Clover with a wink as Dan walked towards them wearing his trunks and jacket which was zipped up only leaving a small part of his chest revealed which also showed his necklace. Clover, wearing a blue and yellow striped bikini with a short skirt wrap around her waist, was tanning on a beach blanket while Sam, with a spaghetti strap green shirt and floral pattern skirt, and Alex, with a green-blue shirt and light brown short shorts, were sitting at a table that was set on the beach shore.

"Why are you wearing that jacket? Don't you know how sunny today is?" asked Alex as she took a sip of her lemonade as Dan only shrugged and sat on the sand while Clover was to his right and Sam and Alex were to his left.

"Why don't you take it off... unless you're embarrassed" said Clover with a smirk as she tried to move closer to Dan but he took notice and gave her a glare that made her stop.

"So" said Sam as she put her book down while Dan had a confused face. "Are you going to tell us about your 'instincts'?" she asked as Dan sighed and dropped himself back onto the sand while Alex and Clover giggled.

"Ugh... really?" said Dan as he brought his head up to see Sam nod and then dropped his head back on the sand. "It's nothing... why are you so interested?" he said as he sat back up.

"I'm... just curious" Sam said with a smile as looked away from her face by turning to his right when he took notice of an object in the air.

"Look out" Dan said with little calmness as a volleyball came down and landed beside Clover as the impact made sand fly onto Clover and some managed to reach Dan's face as some got in his eyes. "Shit" Dan muttered to himself as he wiped the sand out of his eyes and while he was doing that a guy came up to retrieve the ball and to also apologize.

"Sorry about that" said a spiky black haired guy with green eyes with a muscular body as he wore trunks that were sky blue and a yellow stripe on the sides. At that point Clover went from frustrated to interested once she saw who it was.

Dan paid little attention to the conversation between Clover and the guy as he was trying to remove the sand from his eyes. When he managed to remove the sand from his eyes, they were a bit red but he started to have his strange vision again.

'_Again..._' Dan said in thought as he took a look at his surrounding, which was all dark, first looking at Sam and Alex who stared at him because his eyes looked bloodshot and watered, he shook his head as he wiped his eyes and raised his hand slightly to show that it was nothing. Like the previous time, not everyone had a light surround them, the people he saw pass by had no light but Sam and Alex did but were blue, he then looked at Clover and her new 'friend' who went by the name of Blaine, Clover was blue but Blaine was blue... and red.

'_What the...!?_' Dan said in thought as his eyes widened in confusion. It was strange because usually when Dan had these strange visions, everyone had only one color... but now he sees Blaine surrounded by a blue light but had some red spots within him. It was then that Clover turned around and took notice of his look and then she had a smirk as she took a bottle of sun block and scribbled her number on Blaine's chest.

"That was so weird" said Sam as she turned to Alex. "It's like being in a parallel universe with a male Clover" she said as Dan was lost because he did not focus on the conversation that went on between Clover and Blaine. It was then that Clover started daydreaming about her new found interest.

"Looks like you missed out" said Clover to Dan as he raised an eyebrow not knowing what she meant when suddenly there is a gust of wind causing a tornado of sand as Dan was blown away and then was piled with sand as he heard three screams which he assumed were Alex, Clover, and Sam. Their screams ceased a few seconds before the sudden sandstorm subsided.

"*Cough*... Damn" Dan said as he popped his head out of the pile of sand and shook his head. He then got himself out of the pile of sand while dusting himself off and wiping his face.

"Gah, as if I didn't have enough sand on me" he said as he took a look at his surroundings and saw no sign of Alex, Clover, or Sam but saw a hole which was quickly covered up by the sand, Dan then narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He rubbed his chin as he nodded and then walked away.

'_Okay..._' Dan said in thought as he walked back to his dorm. '_... definitely something is going on... first Stacy with her machine, the library being repaired overnight after it was totally wrecked, the fact that those girls may be hiding something and that they are interested in my skills, and now with Blaine being surrounded by two lights._' he said in thought as he reached his dorm.

He entered his dorm as he then went to clean himself and then went back to his thoughts. He paced around his room continuously going over his thoughts getting frustrated by not being able to know the answer to these new thoughts. Eventually he then sighed and then decided to quit for now.

"Alright, I obviously won't be able to find an answer" Dan said as he sighed again and rubbed his face and then headed for the door. "I really need to get my mind off of this" he said as he closed the door behind him and when he was starting to walk away, he almost walked into someone.

"Whoa, sorry" said the guy, which was Blaine, that Dan almost walked into as he rubbed the back of his head and his eyes were closed but when he opened them he saw a familiar face. "Hey, aren't you that guy that was hanging out with Clover and her friends?" he said.

"Uh, yeah, guess you could say that" Dan said as Blaine had a confused look. "They kind of dragged me there, because I'm not a very social person" Dan explained as Blaine nodded.

"But... are you friends?" Blaine said as he was curious as Dan just gave him a shrug and then after a second Blaine brought up his hand "Well regardless, my name is Blaine, and it would be nice to get to know the people that Clover hangs out with" Blaine said but Dan at first hesitated and then sighed and shook his hand.

"Dan" he said as he then took his hand back but he was about leave when Blaine called to him.

"Hey, why don't you come with me to the café, you look a little stressed, I'm supposed to meet Clover there but I guess I'm a little early" Blaine said as Dan sighed and then shrugged. They then walked to the café as Blaine tried to make a conversation, mostly about Clover, but Dan really didn't speak much. Along the way they found trouble though.

"Hey!" said a voice that seemed familiar to both Dan and Blaine as they both turned around with a face that showed that they weren't going to like who yelled at them. Once they saw who it was they both groaned in unison and then both muttered the same name.

"Duke" they both said in unison as they then took notice that they each knew who the person was but before they could ask each other how, Duke, whose nose was a bit bruised, stood right in front of them with a face that looked like he was about to explode but he gave the look at Dan and paid no attention to Blaine.

"Look I don-" Dan said but what interrupted by Duke as he told him to shut up and then Dan was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and then was being shook but Dan did not seem afraid.

"Hey what are you doing?" said Blaine as he tried to break the two apart but he was pushed back by Duke while Dan looked disappointed but then he was pushed aside as Duke now angrily walked towards Blaine. '_Man, he must be really pissed_' said Dan in thought as he went to stop Duke.

"WHY DON'T STAY OUT OF IT!" Duke shouted loudly as he grabbed Blaine and now started shaking him. His shouting caused the people nearby to surround them and he continued to shake Blaine not even noticing the crowd. Dan then tapped him on her shoulder as Duke dropped Blaine and then quickly spun around to see Dan.

"I thought you said for him to stay out of it, and here you are messing with him, this between us." said Dan very calmly as the crowd around them started talking that a fight may start and Dan took notice of their talking and kept hearing that he would be the one taken down but he just sighed in disappointment and shook his head.

"You're right!" Duke said angrily as he started pounding his fist in his palm while walking towards Dan who just stood with no expression. "This is between us!" said Duke as it seemed that he was ready to charge at Dan and he did.

'_Not this again_' Dan said in thought as he rolled eyes and then stopped Duke's punch by wrapping his left arm around Duke's punching arm and Dan then started punching Duke right at his chest multiple times until he let go and then did an uppercut up his chin as Duke dropped down while the crowd gasped at the results, the big guy taken down while the smaller guy still stood without a scratch.

"Need some help there?" Dan asked as he stood in front Blaine who was on the ground as he gave a nod and Dan gave him his hand and helped him up and with that the crowd left with a bit of shock.

"Thanks" said Blaine as he dusted himself off after getting up. "What about him?" Blaine asked as he pointed at Duke as Dan only shrugged.

"I don't know... but I don't really care, usually when I shut him up I just leave him there and let someone else take care of it" Dan said as it gave Blaine a bit of shock.

"You mean you've fought him before?" Blaine asked as Dan nodded to him as he had his arms crossed. "Well we can't just leave him here, you'll get in trouble!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Any more than I already am" said Dan as he gave sort of a sarcastic look but Blaine just shook his head and grabbed one of Duke's arms as Dan sighed and then helped Blaine take Duke to the nurse. When they got there Dan explained to them what happened but because he was honest and was helping someone he was only given a warning. Dan and Blaine then continued to walk back to their initial destination which was the café but this time, Dan started to talk.

"So how do you know Duke?" Dan asked as Blaine gave him an 'hmm?' look. "I saw your face when Duke walked towards us, you definitely know him" said Dan with a serious look as Blaine just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well he's sort of my competition for the role of captain on the team" said Blaine as Dan now gave the confused look while raising an eyebrow. "Oh, we play volleyball" said Blaine as Dan was a bit more confused now.

"Volleyball?" said Dan as he continued to raise an eyebrow while Blaine gave him a nod. "Hmm, never thought that Duke would play volleyball, but considering that there's pretty much only beach sports here I guess he had to find something to play." said Dan as again Blaine gave him a nod. "And let me guess, he's pushing you guys around because he thinks he is the rightful leader?" Dan asked as Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, he's been a total jerk to every last one of us, especially me because I'm the only one who stands up against him" Blaine said with a touch of pride.

"Looks like we got one thing in common" said Dan as he patted Blaine on the shoulder but gave no smile as Blaine looked confused. "I met Duke in High School and he would be pushing everyone around, I was basically the only one who stood up against him and I still do." Dan said as Blaine now patted his shoulder.

"Well it's good to see that I'm not the only one to stand up against him" said Blaine as he and Dan finally reached their destination, the café. They went up to the counter as Blaine ordered a vanilla soy latte but Dan wasn't sure on what to pick so Blaine ordered him the same thing he got. They then sat down at a table in the café as they continued to talk.

"Hmm, not bad" said Dan as he took a sip of his drink while Blaine smiled. "You know this the farthest I've ever gotten in a conversation." Dan said as Blaine raises an eyebrow but even though Dan took notice of the look on his face, he didn't explain.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as Dan only took another sip of his drink but after few seconds, Blaine gave it a little thought and thought of a reason of his own. "Does it have anything to do with Duke?" Blaine asks as Dan finished taking another sip.

"In a way I suppose" Dan said as he put his drink down and turned his attention towards Blaine. "Because I was able to take down someone 'tough' like Duke… others feared me… at first they respected me but then I took down the whole football team and that's when very few went near me, because they think I'll hurt them, but I was usually by myself." Dan said as Blaine looked surprised.

"You beat the whole football team!?" Blaine asked as he widened his eyes in shock while Dan seemed to not even care, Dan spoke with no pride but also with no regret in his voice or in his expression.

"Well, not all at once… there were about fifteen guys along with Duke, they each came in small groups, mostly of threes plus they would usually charge so it was easy to predict their moves, and once I beat them, I eventually I gained the respect of the team but not Duke" Dan said as he took another sip of his drink and then continued. "They even told me to try out for the team and I reluctantly tried out and eventually took Duke's spot as quarterback, another reason why he wants to tear limb from limb." Dan said, but with no fear or regret.

"Damn..." Blaine said as he gulped down his drink while he put what he heard in the back of his mind. "All I do is just frustrate him with words rather than putting up my fists... but there are times when he tries to get me to do so, but I just walk away" Blaine said as he scratched his head.

"Well I only fight when it's necessary, but with Duke it's always necessary, considering how angry he can get but... he had never let anyone walk away without so much as a bruise" Dan said as he crossed his arms while slouching a bit in his seat.

"Well we only have conflicts during our practices." Blaine said as he took a sip and then continued "If he ever tried to hurt someone the coach would always be there to keep an eye on us, but when the coach leaves, Duke would have a chance to hurt me, if wasn't for his girlfriend." said Blaine.

"Yeah, it amazed me to find out that a girl was dumb enough to go out with Duke even after when she saw him charge right at me... what was her name?..." Dan said as he raised an eyebrow while backing his up to see the ceiling of the cafe trying to remember the name of Duke's girl but didn't put much effort in remembering.

"Her name's Mandy" Blaine answered for Dan, who brought his back down to face with a raised eyebrow to Blaine "I know because Duke first bragged about her... well it was more like she was bragging about herself, but, you know." Blaine said as it looked like Dan understood. "So I assume that you've met her?" Blaine asked as Dan nodded, but reluctantly. "Wait, but you said that Duke charged right at you while she was there?"

"Yeah earlier today, before I was dragged to the beach by Clover, Sam, and Alex" Dan said as Blaine chuckled as Dan only shook his head at Blaine who stopped shortly after. "Well, anyways, it seemed very clear why they're together, she's just as bad, probably worse, she was even going to claw out at Clover." Dan said still looking calm while Blaine eyes widened.

"She tried to hurt Clover?'" Blaine asked with concern but calmed himself rather quickly.

"Well Clover looked like she was also going to hurt, uh... Mandy, as well, but I had to cut in to stop them" Dan said as Blaine now raised an eyebrow and Dan took notice of it. "What's with the look?" Dan asked.

"I thought that with how much you fight, that you would've let them fight it out." Blaine said with much confusion on his face as Dan shook his head.

"No. When I fight, it's more controlled, but by the look of them two, it looked like it was going to end up more than just a 'broken nail'." Dan said it looked like Blaine understood his excuse. "I may fight, but it's not something that I like to do. I could run away but I would only prolong the conflict and would be more tiring." Dan said as Blaine understood while he looked at his phone to check the time.

"Man, what is taking her so long?" Blaine said as Dan continued to sip his drink but also raised an eyebrow. "It's Clover, she's late… you don't think she stood me up, do you?" Blaine asked as Dan put down his drink and shook his head.

"I hope not" Dan said as he left Blaine confused again. "If she starts going out with you than she will start leaving me alone, she's always been trying to get my attention" Dan explained but Blaine was still confused and then came to a realization.

"Oh yeah, I saw that smile she gave you when we were talking and then the look on your face, you looked surprised, after I left, I kind of felt bad for you." Said Blaine as Dan was now the one confused. "It's because I thought that I stole her away from you, because by the way she looked at you, it seemed like she was waiting for you to say something against it." Blaine said as Dan only shrugged and took another sip of his drink only to realize he's out.

"Hmm... looks like I'm out" Dan said as he held the cup upside down. "Why don't you get another?" Blaine asked as Dan answered back by shaking his head. Blaine took another look at his phone to check the time again.

"Listen I'll be right back" Blaine said as Dan shrugged in an uncaring way as Blaine got up and left. Dan also got up but to throw away the empty cup and then came back.

'_I'm not sure if this seems right._" Dan said in thought as he sat back down. '_This is so confusing... earlier today my vision showed that there was a danger within Blaine, but he seems like any regular guy_' Dan thought as he rubbed his chin. '_If only I could use my vision on command, but even after several years I've never been able to take control of it… it just happens._' Dan laid his head back and continued to think.

'_But, what do I make of Blaine, he shined two lights but the blue shined brighter but still had an aspect of red… is he good... but possibly changing?_' Dan thought and continued to ponder through his thoughts for a few minutes until he noticed Blaine come back.

"Hey, sorry, I… uh, had to make a call" Blaine said as it looked like he had a serious look and with a tone that almost matched it. He sat down while maintaining a mild serious look as Dan looked with narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"What is it?" Dan asked as it looked that Blaine took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look... this doesn't seem like the right place to tell you, but I can tell you that it's an offer to you that can't be refused." Blaine said while 'casually' looking around the café.

"Well..." Dan said while raising an eyebrow of which Blaine took notice of but only looked down at the table. "...go on" Dan said as Blaine took a deep breath.

"I can only tell you that I've talked it over with someone who has taken interest in your abilities" Blaine said as at that point Dan gave a small glare at Blaine, who at first hesitated to continue to speak but did so anyway. "That someone is my boss, and my boss has just recently taken a look of your file and when I mentioned meeting you, my boss excitingly told me to give you an offer." Blaine said as Dan's glare became stronger.

"I don't like anyone watching over me, especially when in secret, so you better tell me what this is about." Dan said with much anger in his tone but tried to keep quiet as he pointed at Blaine with a strong glare.

"Look I'm sorry if you don't like the way my boss does things, but I can't tell you here... I'm going to have to tell you later." Blaine said as Dan looked frustrated and demanding to know of what was going on but a scream had caught the attention of both as it seemed that it seemed that it got louder and louder until it became quiet as a thud quickly followed after.

"Clover! Is that you?" Blaine said as he had a look of shock on his face but it quickly faded to a calmer look. Dan was a bit surprised but then became calm once again.

"Hey there Blaine! Is that a vanilla no foam soy latte?" said Clover, who was dressed as an old man as she took the drink on the table and then looked at Blaine who smiled at her. Dan only raised an eyebrow.

"When you said that we should meet for coffee, you didn't say to dress up." Blaine said as he kept his smile on his face. Dan looked at both unbelievably, at Clover because she looked ridiculous being dressed as an old man and at Blaine because... was he really that oblivious.

"I'm just going to go" Dan said as he got up but gave a quick glare at Blaine while Clover took notice of his look but misunderstood and gave a smirk at Dan, who only shook his head at her while rolling his eyes.

Dan walked away from the café heading back to his dorm but was very frustrated and questioning the events of the day that has happened. Once he entered his dorm he felt a bit paranoid, wondering how he was being watched by Blaine's boss. He paced around his room as he is contemplating on what Blaine has told him in the café.

'_What the hell is he talking about?_" Dan thought as he continued pacing around. '_Wait a minute…_' Dan thought as he looked back at the last day of high school, he remembered being followed by two men, then fighting after surprising them and the three other men that chased after him.

'_The men… I remember, the men that attacked me… maybe they have a connection… maybe Blaine's boss is the same boss that sent the men to attack me and maybe that's how they know of my abilities… plus I guess because I kind of did myself when I fought Duke, but…_' Dan thought as he rubbed his chin. Dan then took a look around his room then left.

He walked out of his dorm and then walked out of the dorm building. He was to go do his usual way of putting his mind off of things. When he stepped out he went around the building as he put up his hood up, he walked to the side of the building, first taking a look around making sure there was no one around. Once he saw that it was clear, he went behind some bushes and then faced the building.

Dan took a deep breath before rubbing his hands together and looked all the way up to the top of the building as he placed one hand on a brick that was good enough to grab and then placed his other hand on a higher brick. He propped himself up on the wall as he kept extending his reach to a higher brick and continues to climb higher. He continuously grabs on any brick that was possible to grab and moves around the windows until he manages to reach the top of the building, about six stories high, within seconds with not much of an effort.

When he manages to pull the rest of his body up to the ledge of the building, he stood still on the ledge of which he climbed from and took a quick look down then he walked over to the other ledge to his right which faced the sun, which was starting to set. Behind him, there was a part of the building that continued upwards, much like a tower had rested on top of the building, but Dan stopped at the base of that tower that continued the height of the building as he went to lean on it. He faced the sun, admiring the sky, which was turning a darker shade of blue with a thin purplish glow around the orange-yellow sun as small bits of light grayish clouds surrounded the sun. He took a sigh as he pulled down his hood as he slid down the tower's wall he leaned to sit as he let his troubles temporarily fade away.

There was no sound that could be heard except for the sounds of a bird that flew above the building and Dan saw the creature and admired it as well. Dan looked up at the bird jealously, thinking of how free that bird is. Free of no worry except for the worry of it moving from one place to another, hoping not to lose its way, for Dan it felt like he was one of the lost birds that couldn't remember its way back. The bird circled around the building a couple times before landing on the flag pole that stood out on the ledge of the tower which was directly above Dan.

After a few seconds the bird had swooped down to land on the ledge of building that Dan was facing, about eleven feet apart from each other, and now stood directly in front of the sun. Dan took a good look at the bird to see that it was an eagle. The eagle looked beautiful standing in front of the sun, letting the glow surround its figure. It took notice of Dan as they both stared at each other until the eagle moved closer to Dan, covering about four feet until it decided to fly directly to Dan and landed right in front of him.

"Why, aren't you something beautiful" Dan said gently to the eagle but still kept a straight face as he reached out his hand to gently pat the head of the eagle and let the elbow of his other arm rest on the knee of the side. The eagle accepted Dan's gesture by rubbing its head on Dan's palm but soon the eagle stepped back and had let out a cry, which Dan could tell was a warning and quickly stood and then turned as he took a few steps back as he now faced the wall of the tower and the eagle flew to Dan's shoulder while letting out another cry.

"What are you doing here?" Dan said with a bit of anger as he looked to his left to see the side of the tower which did not completely cover the level of the building but only by shadow. A figure stepped out of the shadow of the tower to reveal himself as Blaine.

"Wow, my boss was right when they mentioned you being quick on your feet." Blaine said as Dan's troubles quickly came back to him and his relaxed body became tense again and the eagle, which laid on Dan's shoulder, felt Dan's tense shoulders and let out a gentle cry before flying away.

"So I assume you're here to speak of what your boss wanted to offer me." Dan said with a glare at Blaine who gave a nod.

"I guess this place is as good as any." Blaine said with small smile while looking around. "A bit dangerous to be climbing here in public don't you think?" Blaine asked as Dan did not respond to him for a while until he decided to speak.

"Cut the crap and just get on with what you have to say" Dan said with a groan of anger as he crossed his arms while giving a serious look at Blaine who sighed as he crossed his arms as well.

"Alright, the offer that my boss told me to give you is the chance to fight" Blaine said as Dan raised an eyebrow, which meant for Blaine to explain more. "You will get a chance to fight against evil, by working for an organization of which I am a part of, to stop any plan for world domination and to stop the biggest threat." Blaine said with a serious tone as Dan stayed silent.

"Are you serious?..." Dan asked with disbelief while maintaining his serious look as Blaine nodded to him and Dan gave a scoff. "To stop evil... really?" Dan said being tempted to laugh but instead was still serious as Blaine showed his seriousness as he nodded. "Look I know that you said it was offer I couldn't refused... but I refuse anyway." Dan said as he was finished talking and walked straight towards the ledge behind him but was stopped.

"Wait..." Blaine said as Dan did not turn but only his head far enough to be able to see Blaine at the corner of his eye as he had set his right foot right on the edge of the building. "Don't you want to know about the secret that Clover and her friends are hiding?" Blaine asked as it seemed that he had caught Dan's attention because he slowly turned around to face Blaine.

"Secret?" Dan said when he turned around to face Blaine who had a smirk on his face. Dan looked away, now looking at the sky.

"What they hide is an evil plan... and I was sent to eliminate Clover" Blaine said as Dan's eyes widened in shock. '_So the red glow... I was right, seems innocent but the thought of eliminating must have caused the red glow... but wait Clover, Sam, and Alex all glowed blue._' Dan shook his before looking at Blaine.

"But how can you be so sure?" Dan asked as Blaine looked confused. "I mean, how can you be so sure that they are evil?" Dan asked as Blaine sighed.

"My boss has told me what they have done." Blaine said as Dan scoffed. "But have you experienced their evil first hand?" Dan asked as Blaine shook his head.

"No... but-" Blaine said before he was interrupted "But nothing... for the time they have been around me, I have felt no evil off of them." Dan said as Blaine now scoffed at him.

"But have _you_ experienced more than just their cover?" Blaine now asked as he had his smirk back and now Dan looked unsure. "Haven't you noticed any strange activity when it came to those girls?" Blaine asked as Dan looked more unsure, but eventually he nodded to Blaine.

"Even so… I never decide until I've seen or experienced the truth." Dan said as Blaine's smirk faded and turned serious once again as he let his arms hang on his sides. It was silent until Dan spoke again. "I'll join… but only until I've seen what I need to see… then I'll decide on what seems of it." Dan said Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Alright... but first you have to meet the boss." Blaine said as Dan only gave a nod. "Ok..." Blaine as he faced to the direction of the beach which could be seen from the top of the building they were on, he then pointed at a certain spot. "You see that spot of the beach that's heavily surrounded by rocks." said Blaine as Dan took a look at where he pointed seeing a spot on the beach with many rocks surrounding it, making it look like it would be difficult to get there the only opening was to the water. "Meet me there tomorrow and make sure you're not followed or seen." Blaine said as Dan gave a nod.

"No problem." Dan said as he looked away from the spot and then headed to the ledge that he stepped away from. "I'll see you there." was all Dan said before he leaped off of the ledge while having his arms out and legs together as it looked like he was diving through the air.

"What the...!" said Blaine as he rushed to the ledge and looked down from it to see Dan nowhere until he saw him walk out of a bush heading towards the dorms but looked up and brought up his right hand while sticking out his index and middle finger to his forehead in a sideways position and the flicked it gesturing a salute to Blaine.

"Man, this guy is good" said Blaine with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.


	9. Chapter 9: An Offer Part II

**Note: Dan has joined an organization that is said to stop evil and that the girls are supposedly a part of an evil threat, but does Dan believe this to be true and just what will happen when he meets Blaine's boss.**

******P.S.: Sorry for the long wait, it has been like hell this past month trying to look for the time to continue my story, but I'm just glad that I finally finished this chapter and don't worry, I won't give up on this story, SO DON'T DOUBT ME!**

**Feedback**

**Disclaimer: Do not own AC or TS**

Chapter 9: An Offer Part II

(Not a remake of anything. It's its own story.)

It is early noon, as the sun is high up. Dan walks along the beach shore as he was told yesterday by Blaine to meet at the hidden spot of the beach shore. He continued walking until he reached the rocks, of which he knew the hidden shore would be on the other side. When he reached the rocks, he faced them as he looked up the rocks seeing the top. The height of the rocks looked more than twenty feet high and the surface was smooth, too difficult to get a grip on but there were many rocks that could be used to leap from one another.

Dan first looked for a possible path of rocks to take and had plotted a course. He started by first going in a diagonal path of four rocks which got him a good eleven feet up, he then went left only going up about two feet. The next rock he had to reach was too high, both on his left and right sides. He then decided to jump towards one rock and bounced off of it letting him reach the other rock. He wasn't high enough to reach the rock so he bounced off again reaching the side he first bounced off of. He was able to get his arms over on the top of the rock but because of the smooth surface he couldn't get a grip and was about to slip.

He slowly kept slipping as he tried to use the grip of his shoes to stay in place but still kept slipping. He was at his elbows trying to not slip until one of his foot slips. Dan tried to pick up his foot but struggled to do so and as he continued to place his foot on the rock, it kept slipping off until he managed to find a ledge of a rock that stood out perfectly for him to place his foot, or at least his toes.

His elbows still laid on top of the rock as his chin also rested on it. Once he had his toes on the ledge, he jumped slightly and then stomped on the ledge, giving him enough force for him to flip over, causing him to land on the top of the rock on his feet in a squatting position.

"No problem." Dan said to himself as he got up with a slight grunt. He was at the top as he had noticed. He walked over to the edge of the rocks he stood on to see the hidden shore. The shore was empty, it only had sand and the water which washes on it, the rocks that surrounded the shore looked much like a crater but the rocks were still smooth. When he finished looking, he jumped onto the crater's rocks as he slid down into the hidden shore, when he landed he noticed that the sand was much softer and less irritating than the other side.

He stood up from the sand as he took another look at his surroundings. He stepped in the middle of the crater like shore as the sand surrounded about seventeen feet in diameter and the rocks covered mostly around the shore except for the opening in which the water washed up on. The rocks of the opening was curved almost like a cave's entrance, but not completely, all that can be seen through the opening is the glistening ocean, all the way to the horizon as the sky continues it onward.

Dan saw all this in the hidden shore but not Blaine. He first looked back up at the rocks to see no one standing there and then looked at the ocean and saw only the water and sky. Seeing that it might be a while before Blaine might show up, Dan went on the opposite side of the opening to sit as he laid back on the smooth rock as he pulled out his phone with some earphones and started listening to some music as he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

After hearing his music for a while, he heard something and with that he took off his earphones, almost ripping them off from his ears as he quickly stood. He then quickly looked around to see no one, but then heard a sound from the water and quickly faced it to see something surface the water.

What Dan saw surface was a small silver-like metallic platform shaped like an ellipse that raised only a couple of feet from the water's surface that had a hatch on the center of the platform. As it rises, the water seems to wash off of the metal as the sun gives it a shine. When it stopped, the handle of the hatch spun and the lid comes off as Dan readies himself by positioning in a type of fighting stance while a figure comes out of the hatches hole and with that Dan relieves himself by letting his arms hang down his sides.

"That's quite an entrance there Blaine." Dan said casually with his casual straight face as he crossed his arms while Blaine jumped down from the metallic platform.

"Thanks" said Blaine with a smile after he landed on the sand as Dan took a few steps towards Blaine with a serious expression. "Alright, I guess we should be on our way." Blaine says but Dan does not move as Blaine took notice.

"Where are we going?" Dan asked with a bit of seriousness as Blaine turned around with a confused look.

"I told you yesterday, we're going with my boss." said Blaine as Dan took a few steps toward the metallic platform.

"With this that I'm assuming is a submarine." Dan said as he faced Blaine while standing close to the metallic sub as he knocked on it and Blaine gave him a nod. Dan took a sigh before climbing on the surfaced platform as Blaine then followed and then entered through the hatch.

When they entered through the hatch, Dan simply jumped in while Blaine just used the ladder, inside there were many panels of machines along the sides of the walls with many buttons and monitors. The inside was not very cramped, the open space inside was about the same size as a mini-van but only had two seats in the front with controls with a large thick piece of glass above the controls, giving a view of the underwater.

As Dan walked towards one of the seats, he eyes were fixed on the view to the underwater. When he reached the seat, he only stood behind the seat as he stared through the glass while Blaine had passed him and sat in the seat with the driving controls.

"We're about to start, you might as well take a seat." said Blaine snapping Dan out of his gaze into the water as he slowly slipped into his seat but he soon continued to stare back at the glass as Blaine started the sub and were on their way.

While on their way, Dan mostly gazed at the water through the glass, seeing the many sea life pass by as the sub continues to move along and the rays of the sun from under the surface, which glistened beautifully. Although it didn't look like it, they were actually moving at a fast pace but under the water, it seemed like they were barely moving. It seemed that they have been travelling for a while, at the very least half an hour and was in silent.

"Enjoying the view, huh?" Blaine asked breaking the silence as Dan barely takes notice of his question as he still gazed into the water but then slowly turned slightly to Blaine.

"Yeah..." Dan said as he turned back to the glass and continued to speak. "... it's not very often that you get to see the glistening ocean from beneath the surface... it's just more interesting." said Dan as Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but I've been underneath the surface in this sub for a couple times, but... I never really pay much attention to the surface from underneath, especially since I'm driving." said Blaine.

"Yes, it seems that priorities always seem to be more tended to than the beautiful scenery." said Dan as Blaine had a puzzled look but even though Dan didn't see it, he knew he had to explain. "We often get caught up in other means of responsibility that we often forget or hardly ever get the chance to just watch beautiful scenery, to calm the stress that we so long to relieve." said Dan as Blaine gave a smile.

"Wow, that pretty good." said Blaine as Dan nodded. "Where did you get that from?" asked Blaine as Dan then snapped out of his gaze as he backed his head on the headrest of the seat as he remembered a part in his life.

"It was from someone that I hardly know of... but yet was special..." Dan said as he began to reminisce.

* * *

It was six years ago...

During Dan's hunting days when he was 12, with the first hooded man, in the forest during a late summer day. Dan had followed the white hooded figure through the forest, copying his every movement but struggled a bit in keeping up.

"Struggling a bit I see." said the hooded man, who stood on a high branch of a tree while Dan was couple branches below.

"Well it's not as easy as it looks!" Dan screamed below as rushed up from the branch he was on and gave himself a boost to be able to reach the next branch above just barely. At this point Dan was taught the early forms of free-running, mainly climbing.

"I was able to get here, why should it be any different for you." stated the hooded man, who continued climbed to a higher branch.

"Well for one thing…" Dan said as he pulled himself on the branch that he hung on and once he was able to stand with balance he continued. "… you're only a part of my imagination and for all I know, I could just be crazy and possibly only be talking to myself."

"No, not insane, but I was not always just a piece of thought… at one point, I was more." Said the hooded figure as it looked like he took a brief pause, not to take moment off of the climb but to take a moment of his thoughts but he soon pulled away. "But never mind that. Continue to climb, there is something to be seen and taught as well."

And with that Dan continued as he leapt from the one that he was on to the other that was slightly above at the side and then to another, much like climbed a semi-spiral of branches. After reaching that last branch, he ran up the tree to boost himself in order to reach a higher branch, he reached it as he hung from it and then pulled himself up. As he continued to climb higher on the tree that seemed much higher than the other trees, the setting of the sun was blocked no more. It was when he finally reached the top, only has high as the strongest branch could allow the setting sun was in perfect view with the trees below. The hooded man was at the very top of tree as he looked towards the direction of the sun.

"Well, I'm finally here. So what is it you wanted to show me?" Dan said as he crouched on the branch he was on, looking up to the hooded man who only stared at the sun.

"It is here…" he said as he looked down to Dan. "…you need only to turn around." He said as Dan did as told but with a puzzled look, he turned and saw nothing but the sun.

"I, I don't see anything." said Dan as he turned back to the hooded man, only to see him gently chuckling for a bit. "What?" Dan asked.

"It is there… this is why I wanted, perhaps needed, to show you this." said the hooded man as Dan's face was still puzzled. "Our priorities in life have always taken away the chance to point out the beautiful scenes, where we can calm the stress we so long to relieve. In this point, you thought that we were to focus on a teaching and fail to even notice the sun, even as its light dances around us." he said as Dan looked down.

"I… I didn't notice." said Dan as he looked at the sun and this time to realize its beauty.

"We hardly ever do." said the hooded man as both he and Dan continued to stare the sun, it seemed that they stared for a while but it felt much like a minute to be able to feel the relief and was very silent.

It seemed that they could be at ease as they felt the gentle impact of the winds blown on their faces. The setting sun fitting perfectly in the sky as the trees were set below with their bustling branches and leaves. All was silent until there was a sound that could be heard, the sound of birds in a near tree, just below in a nest which snapped the hooded man from his stare.

* * *

"Dan, DAN!" said a voice and in an instant Dan pulled away from his reminiscing as he came back to reality, back at the sub. He almost snapped up from his seat. Dan looked around a bit to remember that he was on his way with Blaine to meet his boss on a submarine.

"About time." said the same voice, it was Blaine who stood beside Dan. "It looked like you were deep in thought." said Blaine.

"Y-Yeah" Dan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I got a little too lost there for a moment." He said as Blaine walked towards the ladder and Dan took a look around and saw through the glass that they weren't moving, he then stood up. "Are we-"

"Here? Yes." Blaine said completing Dan's question while at the same time answering it. With that Dan got up and followed Blaine up the ladder.

When they came up, Dan saw that they had surfaced on a lake with a shore that quickly followed the lake's water and all along ahead was a jungle. As Blaine had jumped off the platform of the surfaced sub as Dan another look of the surroundings as he looked behind to see a wall and then a glass dome had followed just after the wall.

'_What the hell?_' Dan thought as he fully came up the ladder, out the hatch, as he turned to the wall with the glass dome. '_Why the glass dome?_' he continued as he looked up the dome as he could. '_Man, kind of wished that I didn't doze off so I could see how the hell we got in here._' he thought as he looked down at the base of the dome that was in the water.

He continued to look at the dome for a little while longer until he noticed that he may have spent a bit too much time. He turned to face the jungle, it was not very thick but there were still many trees with vines and some exotic plants on the ground along side of patches of a path. He saw all this but not Blaine, though he did not look worried, he only jumped off the surfaced platform of the sub.

Dan only looked left then right before putting his hands in his pockets and then calmly started walking through the jungle. As he walked through the jungle, he noticed that the trees were about as wide as him and the branches were pretty thick as well, at the very least of half his width. To him it was tempting to climb on a tree and then to leap from one to another, much like how he used to do back in South Dakota where he used to live, hunt, and be taught by the three hooded men, where he was taught the art of free-running, to survive, and to be perceptive.

And speaking of him being taught to be perceptive, he seems to pick up the sense that he is being watched. As he had that feeling, he decided it was best to move on, but not before he takes a look at a certain tree at which he glares at before he continues to walk. What he glared at was a camera that he knew was hidden in the tree he looked at.

"Hmm?" said a female voice as the owner of the voice, a shadowy figure in a poorly lit room, it was a dark room but since there were open windows the light came through them but not one light through the window had hit the female figure except for the light that came off the screen of a monitor.

She sits on a seat, with one leg over the other as her arms were crossed over the knee that lay on top of the other knee as her back laid back though with the darkness it was difficult to make of any other features. On the monitor it showed Dan who glared and then left. As she continues to watch Dan, another monitor beside the surveillance monitor lights up as it shows a face, Blaine's face.

"Hello Blaine, I see you've brought along the new recruit." says the female voice as it seems that a smile shows on her face.

"Yeah, but... is this really necessary? I mean to-"

"Well of course. Blaine, in order to actually know what he is capable of we need to put him through this course." said the female, interrupting Blaine.

"Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing." said Blaine before he ended the communication link and the monitor he was on turned black.

"Don't worry. I know very well what I'm doing." She said as she twiddled a very small object in her fingers and let out a laugh.

As Dan continues to move along through the jungle, he gets the sense that there is something out there because he kept hearing something. Eventually has he kept walking, he slowed down until he stopped and looked around and saw nothing but heard something for sure. Though he was not afraid, he didn't like anyone sneaking up on him. It was only a matter of time that his question of who or _what_ was in this jungle would be answered.

Though as he observed his surroundings, he saw nothing but heard something, something crawling and he felt a tug on his ankle then that's when he looked down to see a type of vine wrap itself around his ankle.

"What the hell is this!?" Dan said a bit angrily as he used his free foot to stomp on the vine which then let go after a few stomps and then retreated back into the bushes but it was not the time to be calm because just then a huge venus fly trap, about Dan's height, appeared from out of the bushes and lunged its gaping mouth towards Dan.

Dan quickly backed away as the fly trap chomped down but missed, Dan quickly used the situation to jab the plant downwards a few times before again backing away. Before the plant could get itself up Dan turned to run away but had bumped into another giant fly trap. As Dan was on the ground, the fly trap lunged its opened mouth towards Dan but as it came near, Dan caught the mouth of the plant, one hand on each side.

As the fly trap came in closer, Dan pushed harder as this all reminded him of his necklace, the wolf, how it was close to biting him and when the colonial hooded man told him to break the jaw of the wolf but couldn't force himself to. But now this is another familiar situation, he imagines the wolf being the plant and the jungle was a frosty forest.

'_Can I do this?_' Dan asked himself in thought as he forced himself to get up while still pushing against the plant's gaping mouth. '_I have to! There's no one here to help this time!_' he thought as he pushed the plant further down and then he stomped down on the lower side of the fly trap. He held the lower side with his foot as he used both hands to separate the upper side even further as the plant let out painful squeals.

He continued to push back, separating the plant's mouth until he felt no opposing force pushing back. He then let go as the mouth came down to the ground, not moving at all. He stood there catching his breath looking over the fly trap, the only thing that caught his attention was the sound of another fly trap. Dan decided to find a way to escape the area rather than to fight giant plants.

He quickly started running, though ahead of the path he ran were more moving vines, instead of going head on, he decided to jump reaching a branch and quickly swung himself up to another branch of a tree. Once up he continued moving by leaping from one to another avoiding the moving plants below.

After leaping from a few trees, Dan took the time to catch his breath and then decides to climb the tree he is on to get higher. Although the tree was not very high, Dan was still able to see a building at the center of the dome through a few trees and branches and it seemed not too far. He made that building his destination and continued leaping from branch to branch, often swinging upwards to reach higher branches looking much like an acrobatic but not as flexible.

After a minute or so of leaping from tree to tree, he reached the center but hesitated jumping off from the tree he was on, hiding behind a few branches. He pulled away the braches a bit, enough to get a clear view of the building.

The building was white and was much like a like large cylinder that seemed to hold up the center of the dome, at the near top there was, what could be, a control center that was offset from the base. He thought for a second that Blaine could be there, asking himself what is going on. With wanting an answer, he put aside the possible dangers and jumped down from the tree.

As soon as he took a step to get close, the thin platform around the base of the building had surfaced four sentry guns and automatically the red dot scopes all pointed at Dan as he heard the sentries charging up. Before Dan could turn and run, the sentries fired lasers at Dan but he quickly dodged the many lasers with having a few close calls.

With having enough he rushed himself back into the jungle as he passed by a few trees until he decided to stop and catch his breath. He looked back and still saw the sentries through some bushes and trees but it seemed that the sentries were now only searching for their target, Dan, but were not able to search mobile which was good for Dan. After catching his breath, Dan quickly charged back to the sentries but first rushed up a tree to run along a branch that extended to the area of the sentries.

As he reached the end of the branch, he leapt off of it much like a diving board to be able to extend his distance. As he was in the air, the sentries began to motion upwards but Dan landed just in between two of the four sentries. The two sentries turned to Dan and fired but Dan quickly jumped out of the way as the lasers that were fired it had hit one another sentry.

Dan was still left with two more sentries and soon the two destroyed were replaced with four more sentries, their red dot scopes all pointed at Dan as he quickly reacted in time to dodge.

"Fuck!" he yelled out as he continued to dodge, at this point Dan became pissed and had enough. He decided to charge at one of the sentries and jumped on top of it then he broke off the sentry's red dot and camera, making it blind.

As the lasers continued to fire, Dan hid himself behind the blind sentry and it seemed that the sentries weren't very intelligent because they seem to think that Dan was gone but was only hidden behind the blind sentry which was firing crazy. Dan stood behind the sentry and "guided" the sentry at its targets.

At the moment he stood behind the blind sentry, the other sentries detected him but as they started charging up, Dan was able to shoot four of the five sentries down. The last one, however, managed to fire one shot before Dan fired his and at the last moment Dan jumped out of the way, just in time before the sentry he stood behind exploded.

He landed on the ground as the bits of destroyed sentries flew all around on the ground and some on Dan. He stood up as he looked at the destruction of the sentries and put it aside as he turned to the now unguarded building, he went around the building only to find a shut entrance. He attempted to open the door himself by digging his fingers into the center of the two doors but it wouldn't budge. He took a step back to look up at the building, the surface smooth, can't be climbed on.

He took a look at the destruction and saw the shards of metal on the ground, he walked towards them and grabbed two large shards. First he decided to climb up a tree's branch, but first getting a couple of small shards from the wreckage, to get as high as he could, as he got to the end of the branch, he looked at the window on the control center and made his target. He took one small shard he previously took and threw it like a throwing knife towards one of the windows and managed to make a crack, then used a second to completely break the window completely.

Once the opening was made, he switched to the two larger shards he carried along with him. He leapt off of the end of the branch he still stood on to bounce himself onto the wall and used the shards he gripped on, one in each hand, to pierce through the surface of the building. He landed perfectly on the building's surface with the metal shards perfectly pierced through the surface, he then started to climb.

It didn't take him long to reach the broken window, it actually took less than a minute. When he reached the control center, it was a bit offset from the building but it was no problem for Dan. He placed his feet on the building as he still clung onto the two shards that were still jammed into building looking much like in a hanging position, he then kicked causing him to bounce and let go of the shards and reached for the offset ledge. He was successful and managed to pull himself up.

When he pulled himself up, he was cautious for any possible dangers. He came around a passage to find a closed and with anger he banged on the door hoping to see if anyone would open.

On the other side of the door, was Blaine, who was sitting worryingly in a seat, overlooking some offline monitors. He heard the banging on the shut door and he knew that it would only be Dan so he seemed relieved. He quickly walked to the door and pressed a button beside the door as it slid open to show an angered Dan.

"Dan, you-" was all Blaine said before Dan punched him square in the face so hard that Blaine was out cold with a silly grin on his face.

"Asshole!" Dan muttered angrily after Blaine had fallen to the floor. But he wasn't quite finished, Dan crouched down and grabbed Blaine by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "Get up damn it! I want answers!" he shouted into Blaine's face. The only thing that stopped him to continue was the sound of a monitor turning on.

"Dan." said a voice from the monitor which grabbed Dan's attention and as he turned to the direction of the monitor, he looked back at Blaine and then let go of his collar and dropped him. He walked over to the monitor that showed nothing but a face covered in darkness, he was unable to see the face.

"So I'm assuming you're the boss!" Dan said with a bit of anger as he looked over the monitor.

"Yes. And I must say you are quite an impressive person. You're skills are exactly what I was looking for!" the person said with much excitement, but Dan was with much anger.

"So you set this trap up!" Dan said with much anger.

"It's really more of a course, where I hoped to see your skills, and they were quite impressive." The person said.

"Still, I don't like surprises." Dan said.

"Yes, I can very much see how mad you have gotten when you arrived." Said the person as Dan turned his head towards Blaine's unconscious body as he crossed his arms. "But no matter, he will regain consciousness. But that was quite a hit." Said the person.

"You saw everything?" Dan asked with still a hint of anger.

"Of course I did. How would I have been able to know what you can do?" said the person as Dan seemed to have nodded but still had some distaste, since he did not like being watched.

"But now, I want you to give me answers." Dan demanded.

"Oh. And what kind of answers?" said the person, trying to sound innocent.

"First of all... why me? I mean, how do you know about me?" Dan asked as he had crossed his arms while still glaring at the shady figure.

"Well Daniel, I first heard of you through the resources of the evil agency. They had a file on you and while I was there - doing some work. I found it and thought it was very interesting and thought that I may save you from their clutches." said the shady figure as Dan looked a bit more furious.

"What!?" he said in anger. "There are others keeping records of me that I don't know about? Is my whole life on record, making it no longer private? Have I been hiding nothing all this time!?" said Dan angrily that he pounded his fist beside the screen of the monitor that showed the shady figure.

"But why so upset. There is nothing really to worry of. You are an incredible person with so many capabilities that will help benefit this organization." said the shady figure as with the last part was with a hint of excitement.

Dan was not so sure with this though. He pulled away from the screen and turned to face the wall at the other end. He was much overwhelmed with anger, he has had a long history of being unable to put his trust into anyone and now he finds that there others out there, watching him secretly and it makes him feel frustrated.

"Fine." Dan says. "Putting all that aside... I... somehow always knew that eventually I could no longer hide myself from others." he said as he shook his head a bit. "But, how do you expect me to join when I don't even know if I could trust you? Clearly with what just happened, I feel that I still have a reason to not go with what you say." he finished with.

"Clearly." the shady figure stated. "But, even if you can't seem to trust me, there are still many things in this organization that would require someone like yourself. And the more we wait, the less of a chance we will have later against them." stated the shady figure as Dan shook his head, looking at the screen unbelievably.

"And that's another thing. Who are 'they'? Before I came here or even agreed to come here, Blaine told me about how you said that Clover, Alex, and Sam are a part of an evil group, which I find hard to believe from what I see." said Dan a bit furiously.

"From what you 'see' are average girls, but from I see are menacing criminals!" states the shady figure.

"But how can I be sure if what you say is true!? I know for a fact that those girls are hiding something, but the problem is that I don't know what it is they are hiding. That is the only reason as to why I am here!" Dan said.

"It seems we both have our problems." said the shady figure as Dan hesitated before agreeing by nodding. "Though I still ask that you would stay and you would hope to find answers. If you join, I would let you see what these girls are up to." said the shady figure as it caught Dan's attention.

"Well, when it comes to finding answers... I'm all for it but, it doesn't mean that I trust you." said Dan as he pointed at the screen of the shady figure.

"So does this mean that we have a deal?" asks the shady figure as Dan stays silent for quite a bit. "Well?" the figure continues as Dan takes another moment of silence before he starts shaking his slowly.

"Yes... I will join, that is... until I find the truth." Dan says as he finishes his nod.

"That's fine with me." said the figure a bit swiftly. "But, I would like you to stay here for a couple of days... to get a more understanding of your abilities." said the figure.

"Why?" Dan asked being a bit skeptical.

"Because, I feel that it is best to know more about you, without angering you of course." said the figure while Dan was still a bit skeptical. "It will only be for a short time and you may bring along what you feel comfortable with." said the figure a bit persuasively.

It was once again silent as Dan took his time to respond. He wasn't exactly sure to do as the figure said and he so wished that he would be able to use his special vision, but then again, how would it work if he was speaking through a monitor. He finally came up with a decision.

"Fine." he said while bringing his hands up. "I'll stay." he said as he brought his hands down. He then turned around to face Blaine, who was still unconscious on the floor with a surprised and silly expression on his face. He walked towards him as he knelt down and picked Blaine up and then threw him onto his shoulders to carry him. "I'll be back and will expect to find answers." Dan said before leaving.

"Very well." the shady figure said to itself with distaste after Dan had left with Blaine on his shoulder. "Damn. This one is a bit difficult to convince. But I just need to see a bit more along with more time, should anything happen to Blaine, since he too is doubting." the shady figure continued to say as a fist had clenched.

Back with Dan, who still carries Blaine over his shoulder, after he exited the room, he looked for the regular way out as he had found a door that led to an elevator and it swiftly brought him down. As the door opened, it led back to a small open grassy area with bits of machine scraps, where Dan had battled the sentry guns. Before continuing to go on, he wasn't quite sure on which direction to go, but he knew that eventually he'd find the way back.

He chose a random direction and walked aimlessly through the jungle. All Dan knew was that he had to go to the end of the dome and then search along there. After walking for so long, he eventually found the end of the dome, but no lake with the submarine. He then turned to his left and continued walking along with the end of the dome. It was eventually that he found the lake with the sub, just as his shoulder was starting to get sore from carrying for what seemed like almost an hour.

He jumped on the surfaced platform of the sub that still stood about two feet from the surface, as he still carried Blaine. Though getting inside was a bit tricky, considering that the hole of the hatch was not very big, so what Dan decided to do was go in first, then drag Blaine in. After getting in, Dan carried Blaine to the seat next to the driver and sat himself in the driver's seat, now overlooking the controls.

"Alright, now how do I start this up?" Dan asked himself as the first thing that stood out was a small red button. He first examined it, to make sure that it wasn't the wrong one. "Hmm, no black and yellow caution strips around, nor a glass box covering it... it might be-" he said as he pressed the button and the sub had started up.

"Hmm, alright now that it's on... uh, I guess 'easy as riding a bike' doesn't apply to submarines." Dan said to himself as he scratched the side of his head. He looked at Blaine hoping he would wake up any second but no luck, not wanting to wait any longer, he placed his hands on the handles of the steering and took a deep breath.

"Alright, just got to take it easy and..." he said as he pushed forward which made the sub submerge. "Okay... wait, how the hell do I get out? *groan* I forgot that I dozed off when Blaine and I entered. *sigh* I'll just have to find it on my own." he said as he carefully tilted the steering to the right.

It seemed to take awhile for Dan to search as much as he could, especially since he didn't know how to work a submarine and was going carefully, and found nothing but a barrier of metal at each turn which kept frustrating him up until the point that he gave up and brought down his head.

"God damn it, Blaine!" Dan said in anger as he grabbed Blaine by his collar and started shaking him violently. "Wake up!" he shouted at Blaine repeatedly. It took less than a minute for a response.

"*yawn*... five more minutes..." said Blaine in a low voice with his eyes closed as a snore shortly came after. Dan shortly paused after hearing and grew more furious after realizing that Blaine had been conscious for a while.

"You've been conscious this whole fucking time!" Dan shouted as he shook Blaine more but only heard another snore from him. "Do you realize how frustrated I am trying to look for the way out and all you've been doing is napping!" Dan shouted as he slapped Blaine across the face which woke him up with a shock.

"Hey... what the hell was that for?" he said a bit tiredly.

"Haven't you've been hearing what I've been saying?" Dan shouted, but a bit quieter than before as Blaine shook his head.

"No... I was resting." he said.

"That's exactly why I did that! You're here napping while I'm trying to get out of this god damn place!" Dan said as he shook Blaine again until he let go.

"Hey, you were dozing off while we were entering!" said Blaine in an almost shouting tone.

"Well that's different! You're the one who knows how to get in and out of this place while I know crap about this place!" Dan said as Blaine thought about it and realized the difference.

"Well, yeah I guess, but it's not that hard-look you're already at the door." said Blaine as he pointed out through the window, but there was only the same barrier of metal that Dan continuously passed many times, but who would know the difference... apparently Blaine.

"All I see is the same god damn metal wall that I see at every turn." Dan said as Blaine sighed and pressed a certain button on the console of the controls which made the metal split in two vertically as there was another metal barrier split in two horizontally, making an opening. "That's all it took. A button!" said Dan.

"Yup. Now get out of my seat because I'm sure that you don't know how to work a submarine." Blaine said as Dan got up with his hands up.

"Gee, ya think?" Dan said sarcastically as he moved to the next seat as he let Blaine sit in seat with the controls.

As soon as Blaine got in the seat, they were off but it seemed that something was bothering Blaine as he kept rubbing his nose and was constantly saying 'ow' in a low voice.

"Why do you keep rubbing your nose?" asked Dan as Blaine looked at him real quick and then back at the water through the glass of the submarine.

"Gee, I don't know." Blaine said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because someone punched me in the face!" he almost shouted as he turned to Dan and then back at the glass as Dan nodded.

"Well I was pissed, I mean, you left me in a jungle that I know nothing about without giving me any info about what was going to happen. I mean really, killer overgrown plants and laser guns, what's with that!" Dan said with a bit of anger.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, it was my boss's." Blaine said as he quickly rose his hands up and then back on to the steering.

"Well, when you opened the door, you first thing I saw and I was too pissed off to hold back, plus I only saw your boss through a screen so I couldn't hit your boss." said Dan.

"So, you spoke with my boss?" Blaine asked after hearing what Dan said.

"Yeah and it looks like I'm going to be staying back there for a while." said Dan as he slouched back on his seat while he crossed his arms.

"Well, don't expect it to be any easier. I did the same, but it was only for a few weeks of training. But from I saw out there, you will at the most be there for a week, probably even less" Blaine said.

"I hope so." said Dan as the conversation ended there, the reason being that both were a bit pissed at each other and neither wanted to talk.

With silence, it seemed that the trip lasted longer. Dan thought that he would listen to music to help him pass the time as Blaine only continued to look through the glass and stare at the water as he continued steering.

Eventually they made it back to the concealed spot of the beach that was surrounded by rocks. As they reached the spot, they were still silent but they both managed to cool down. They surfaced the hatch above the water as Blaine powered down the sub and both exited out through the hatch and jumped off to the shore. Of course they were still silent as they made their way up the rocks and as they made their way to the dorms.

Their silence had ended as they had reached the door to Dan's room.

"Here we are. Just need to get a couple of things and then head back." Dan said as Blaine nodded. When Dan opened the door, Blaine saw that it was filled with many papers on the walls with each having hand-drawn images. Blaine was simply amazed at each work.

As Dan got out a duffel bag from his closet, he started gathering things that he might need, mostly everyday items. Blaine only looked through the many works Dan has obviously made that were on the wall, some were of animals (mainly birds), a few of them were of weapons, but what mostly stood out were the many sketches of hooded men and in various positions, all in certain stances.

Blaine stared at each sketch of each hooded man seeing that they each wore robes with beaked hoods covering their faces though they each had their own style. One was pretty simple, he wore only a pure white robe which seemed much like a medieval type. There was another who was much like a Spanish type who also had white robes but had some red in the mix as he also wore a cape hanging over his left shoulder while the most significant thing was the emblem buckle he had. As for the final man, he had much of colonial attire, seeing that his robes looked more like a colonial coat while the rest also looked colonial.

Blaine seemed both confused and intrigued in each drawing wandering why Dan would draw these and what had made him to do so. As Blaine continued to look at each drawing Dan continued gathering some things when he was almost when finished. Before Dan zipped up the duffel bag, he came towards his desk and pulled a drawer. Inside was a notebook, but it didn't seem like any ordinary notebook to Dan as he placed it inside the bag and turned to Blaine.

He turned to see Blaine who still stared at the papers. "Are you done looking?" Dan asked as Blaine snapped out of his stare and faced Dan. "I'm done packing." Dan said as he put the strap over his right shoulder as the bag was under his arm.

"You sure?" Blaine asked looking at the bag. "It doesn't seem very full." pointed out Blaine as Dan shrugged as he walked towards the door.

"Does it really matter? It's just the few things that I need. Now come on, it's best we head back." Dan said as he stepped out of the door while Blaine took another look at the pictures. "Come on." said Dan in a somewhat annoyed tone as it caught Blaine's attention. Blaine took a step before looking back and then turned back to continue walking.

After closing the door, Dan and Blaine headed back to the concealed spot on the beach. The second trip up the smooth rocks were easier with two, one was able to boost the other. After reaching the top, they slid down on the inside onto the soft sand shore and then towards the platform with the hatch to go inside the sub.

As soon as they got inside, they sat down as Blaine started up the sub and were on their way again. As they started the trip, it was silent, Dan was listening to music and Blaine was busy controlling the sub, but Blaine also had something on his mind. It was about the sketches in Dan's room, he wondered what that was about.

"Hey." Blaine said as Dan barely heard him through the music and took off one earphone. "So... what were those sketches about?" Blaine asked as Dan sighed.

"What about them?"

"Well, I want to know what those sketches are about, like the ones that had guys in hoods." Blaine said as Dan sighed again before reaching next to his seat to get his bag and unzipped it to get out a black hardcover book to open it up and flip threw pages. Each page seemed to contain sketches, some similar to those from Dan's dorm wall, but Dan had stopped at a page that showed the pure hooded robed medieval type man.

"You mean like this one?" Dan said as he showed the picture to Blaine as he took a quick look and nodded before turning back to the glass.

"Yeah, of course, they are interesting and very well drawn, but how did you come up with something like that and why?" Blaine asked as Dan sighed again but this time with a different kind meaning as he slowly shook his head.

"I don't know." Dan said in a sigh. "They've just been crossing my mind many times over and I don't know why. And what bothers me most is that I've seen these more than just on paper."

"Well, you must have some imagine." said Blaine.

"Yeah... imagination." Dan murmured to himself as the rest was silent again throughout the trip.

A little while longer and they had, made it back to the dome, arriving underneath as Blaine pressed the button to activate the small opening in the metal of the bottom of the dome to enter. After entering, the sub was to resurface in the lake inside the dome that leads to the jungle, but only Dan was to go in.

"Alright here we are. Again." Blaine said as he turned to Dan, who stood out of his seat as he picked up his bag. "I'm going to have to head back. So I can study Clover more before, you know." Blaine said as Dan took a step before giving a glare to him.

"Yeah, you DO need to study her more AND then decide. Don't eliminate her only because you are told of what she may have done. It may be best if you confronted her and questioned her, see how she responds and then decide." Dan said as Blaine looked down before looking at Dan again.

"As long as I will be able to complete my mission." Blaine said as Dan continued to walk towards the ladder.

"And that's what I am trying to prevent. To hope that you won't have to complete your mission." Dan said in a low voice that only he could hear before heading up the ladder. As soon as he came out of the hatch and jumped off the surface platform, Blaine was off, going back to Mali-U, and Dan to the center of the dome, where the building is.

Dan walked straight along, knowing to follow to the center. For throughout the walk Dan kept his guard up, keeping in mind of the first time he came here, but luckily there was nothing to surprise him. As he came near the building, Dan first stood behind a tree that was around the area and observed the surroundings of the building to make sure that there was no more guns, but all he saw was the wreckage from before.

"So far... quiet." Dan said to himself as he moved in slowly. Upon making halfway to the base of the building, he found that the door was still open but did not hesitate to step in and make his way up.

As he made his way up to the control center, it was still quiet, the only sounds he heard were his own footsteps. When he reached the control center, he found that it was empty still and that every thing was offline, the only light that brightened up the room was from the sun through the large windows.

Dan walked up to one of the monitors and tried to see if he could turn it on, but had no luck. He decided to sit in the seat besides the monitors and waited. It seemed for a while that he had waited, he was becoming a bit impatient as he tapped his fingertips on the armrest of the seat and even with his music the time still seemed to drag on.

Hoping that it would speed time up, Dan decided to take out his black hardcover sketchbook and flipped through the pages until he stopped at an unfinished sketch of a shadow of a man jumping off of a rooftop as the angle of the sketch seemed at it was from below. The sun was perfectly placed behind the man as he had his arms out and legs together, creating a Leap of Faith, as birds fly in the air as the man jumps. That is all that has been done and Dan seems to be focusing on the building details.

It seemed for a while that Dan had been working on his sketch, but even as the time past nothing came to happen. The only thing he has taken a liking to was the silence and that no one else was there to bother him, though he feeling calm, he also is a bit frustrated because he has waited so long.

Though he wouldn't have to wait any longer since there were sounds of footsteps heading towards the room Dan was in, but Dan didn't hear until the person came at the door.

"Hello Dan." said a female voice as Dan forgot about his sketch and stood turning to the voice to see a woman, probably around the age of 30, with straight brown shoulder length hair as the tips of her hair curled upwards and her eyes was also brown. She had white skin and body type was perfectly fit and her outfit looked much like a full on skin suit. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"And you are…" Dan asked as the woman walked in.

"Geraldine Husk. In other words, I'm the one in charge." said the woman, who was called Geraldine.

"So, you're the boss of…" Dan said as he looked around and then brought up his hands as he continued "…whatever this is." he finished with.

"It may not be much, but it is all because of those damn girls and their organization." She said with a bit of hatred.

"And is that why you want to eliminate them?" Dan scoffed. "Not much of a good reason."

"No. It goes far beyond that. I started this organization, to start a chance, against those who oppose." She said with a bit of passion, but Dan didn't buy it.

"'Oppose'? Kind of giving me the wrong idea don't you think? I thought you wanted to sound good, in order to convince me." Dan said crossing his arms.

"Yes. But I realize that you will not be easy to convince and that it may be best if I be honest, seeing as how you are obsessed with finding the truth." She said as Dan raised an eyebrow.

"So does that mean that you are going to finally give me answers?" Dan asked as he sat back, leaning on the monitors.

"I will." She said as she walked a bit towards Dan. "First, let us begin with how it started. At first their agency was made before mine and I joined, but I soon left and then I was pushed into creating my own organization."

"So this is like some sort of rivalry. You left because you thought you could do better or something." Dan scoffed. "Your reasons are pathetic." He said as he sat down in the seat next to the monitors.

"No. The hatred between us two organizations goes further than just a mere 'rivalry'." She said as she crossed her arms. "I've been trying to show the public the truth of their organization, that they are not, who they think they are!" she said with the hatred coming back as Dan only laid back on the seat. "Recently as I came up with another attempt to take out their best so that I may weaken them, I failed and they captured me."

"That still doesn't answer as to what they do. You're telling me how this all started, which is not answer I was looking for." Dan said as he was about to get up from the seat but had noticed that Geraldine was just beside the seat.

"That is very interesting." she said as she seemed to have picked something up from on top of the monitors, but Dan only kept an his eyes on Geraldine until he noticed that what she picked up was his sketchbook.

"Hey!" Dan almost shouted as he stood.

"Relax." she said raising a hand. "I am only admiring these fantastic works." she continued as she flipped through the pages and had stopped at a certain page that contained one of the hooded man that had a much better detail and view of its left arm which had a bracer and noticed the small tip of a blade from underneath the wrist.

"Alright could you just give it back and just answer me what they did." Dan said sounding a bit impatient. Though Geraldine seemed very interested in the weaponry that the man carried.

"Very interesting." she said noticing the others details of the drawing. '_This truly seems like something that I could use. That is, if there is experience._' she thought as a devious smile appeared on her face.

"Hello!" Dan said as he finally caught her attention. "So are you going to tell me what they did?" Dan said while sounding annoyed.

"Fine." she said as she gave back Dan's sketchbook and as soon as he got, he sat back down. "What they do is interrupt my plans for the world and put their own plans into place. They have been more successful in their own plans than I have." She said as the hatred was still there, which gave Dan more uncertainty.

"So if they are as evil as you say and if they are more successful than you, plus if they started earlier than you, and then shouldn't they have already succeeded in taking the world or something." Dan said as he felt more suspicious about this. He's thinking that if an evil organization started earlier than the good and that have so much success, shouldn't there be more evil around.

As Dan continued to think about it more, Geraldine walked behind the seat Dan was in as she reached in her own pocket and pulled out a small device, but Dan had no idea until Geraldine jammed whatever she had into the back of Dan's neck which made him instantly stand up with a scream of pain.

"AAGHH! FUCK!" Dan screamed out in pain as when he stood he felt a bit off balance by the pain and leaned on the monitors as he kept placing his hand on the back of his neck. "What… the…What the fuck… was that!?" Dan struggled to say in anger but the pain made it difficult.

"I implanted a device that will allow me to take control of you." She said as Dan fell to floor on his back because of the pain as the device was working its way to his brain.

"W-why!?"

"Because I know that you will not be convinced when you know the truth." She said as she knelt down to get closer to Dan as he struggled to look right at her. "Truth is… I'm the bad one."

"Wha- AAGH!" Dan yelled out as he squirmed on the floor.

"And now you will help me to eliminate those girls by becoming my new... Assassin."

* * *

**Irony... cruel, cruel irony.**


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking the Spell

**Note: Dan has been tricked and now is being controlled to be someone's Assassin. What irony? He was born as an Assassin, but has forgotten, and now is forced to become someone's Assassin. Will he be able to break free and learn of new secrets?**

**First three things:**

**1. To: A-BOMBLIKEABOSS: In response to your question, I would say that it would be at most a yes though if I do make a pair, it will not take the story entirely, only some aspects.**

**2: I will post new drawings related to this chapter on DeviantArt soon through a link on my FanFic profile.**

**3: Sorry for long wait other things are interfering with my work on including internet problems, so don't expect any quick updates during this summer but I'll try my best.**

**Feedback**

**Disclaimer: Do not own AC or TS.**

Chapter 10: Breaking the Spell

A couple of days after...

As to the next couple of days, Geraldine, Dan's now mind controlling master, has started to train Dan since dawn and has been getting a feel of what he can do. Though the device implanted in Dan was not just to mind control, it seems to have made Dan nothing but instinct now and the only conscience is Geraldine's voice.

Dan has showed that he is capable of handling weapons, mainly guns after Geraldine had looked over on some of the other sketches Dan has made which were sketches of weapons, mainly of rifles, snipers and pistols. There were also knives that were included in Dan's sketchbook, but she tried to mostly focus on the blade that appears underneath the wrist of the hooded men.

As she continues to focus more on the sketch, she has equipped Dan with twin pistols with gun holster waist strap with the pockets hanging from his sides and dual fine edged machetes with sheathes strapped on his back crisscrossed like an 'X' with the handles over his shoulders.

She also has 'allowed' to let Dan train with his new equipment while she seems to be working but stands close to a monitor to check on him. The training course set up has several sentries with a dummy target somewhere in the jungle. Dan stands at the edge of the control center at the ready with his hood up and he starts by leaping into the jungle to search for his targets and destroy any sentries

He lands on a branch and starts running along it to jump on to another branch and so on. As he comes to a small open area of the jungle where there are three sentries and one dummy. He stops at a branch that continues into the open area as he places his hands on his guns and then charges.

Before reaching the end of the branch, he pulls out both his guns and shoots at two of the three sentries while they quickly turned to Dan but were destroyed. After shooting, Dan jumps off the branch as he quickly puts away his guns and then goes for both of his machetes then takes down final sentry by jamming the blade through it as he comes down. As Dan lands on the sentry, he takes his other machete and throws it directly at the dummy, which goes directly through the dummy's abdomen and makes it drop.

He takes out the blade from the sentry and then walks over to the dropped dummy with a machete through its abdomen. He looks over the dummy made of scrap metal, but the dummy wears a red skin suit with a blonde wig in a short hairstyle. As he continued standing over the dummy and he reached over his shoulder to get his other machete. He pulls out the machete with the sound of the blade sliding out, once out, he sends his hand back and brings down the machete as it slices off the head of the dummy. It rolls away and stops with its face up with a peach color tone and eyes as blue as the sky, showing a resemblance... to Clover.

After sheathing his machetes, he walks back to the center, but as he is halfway he starts to rub his head after feeling an ache in his head as he almost collapses next to a tree. Though he shook off the headache, he had heard a voice.

"_Break free..._" it said.

"_You are not a puppet..._" said another voice.

"_Fight it..._" said a third.

Three voices spoke, all of them sounding familiar, but Dan grunts at them and just continues walking back to the center.

He reaches the center as he goes in the entrance, walking up to the higher level, he has met up to the boss, Geraldine. She seems to be working on something, since she appears to be wearing goggles and has a small desk in front of her with small tools in her hands and a hardcover book. It's difficult to tell what she was working on since it appears that she's working with circuitry of some sort and was making flashing sparks with each time the tools made contact with the circuits.

Once Dan had entered, Geraldine had taken notice of him but did not remove her eyes from her work.

"Back already?" she asks as Dan doesn't respond but only stands at the entrance with an unreadable expression, mostly the reason being his hood overshadowing his face. "That was awfully quick." continuing again with another silence from Dan as Geraldine seems to finish with her latest project.

"When the time comes, I suppose it will be over swiftly... but the course lacks what can't be satisfied." she says as she removes her goggles, showing eyes of fired up hatred with a smirk as she clenched a fist in front of herself. "And that is the shriek of fear that I want to hear from that blonde bitch!"

After that statement, her smirk went to a devious smile that went from ear to ear as she soon broke to an insane laughter as Dan stood still next the entrance, not even reacting to the insane evil laughter that exploded from Geraldine.

"And... with you..." she tried to say as she tried to calm herself but couldn't help breaking into more laughter the more she thought of it. "And with you... it will finally be possible!" she finally said putting all her effort to keep herself calm.

Try as she could, she kept laughing as she thought more and more of the possibility of her finally succeeding.

"And Jerry..." said with a breath of overwhelming joy as she sits back down. "Oh... he will be very surprised to see that his 'soon-to-be recruit' has become the Assassin that will not only take the life of Clover and her friends, but... WOOHP as well."

As she continued to rant on about what she has planned, new questions _would've_ arisen within Dan, if he wasn't mind-controlled. The first being 'Who is Jerry?' and the other 'What the hell is a WOOHP?'.

It took a while longer before Geraldine had let out the laughing and ranting out of her system. She had finally settled and then focused her attention on what she had on her desk, which looked like some sort of gauntlets with attachments. She picked it up with both hands as she stood then walked over to Dan.

"These will surely help." Geraldine said as she still had her devious smile.

As she handed Dan the gauntlets, it looked like he was examining them. He saw that it was much like a bracer but had a more of a protective layer that made the part for the forearm look more like a gauntlet and along it were leather gloves which had some good grip on the palms. There was not much detail on it as much of it was just of a dark brown color with a grayish outlining on the edges and the gloves being black.

As Dan slipped on the gauntlets or bracers on each arm, he noticed that there was a thin slot underneath the wrist which went down almost to the elbow and on the other side were thin box like attachment that had two short nozzles in the front.

"I'm sure you'll need some explanation. I'm sure you remember your old sketches." Geraldine said as she walked over to the desk and picked up the hardcover book. She opened it at a page that was marked, that had a sketch of one of the hooded men that Dan drew and had a clear view of the bracer with a blade sticking out that it wore on its left arm.

The sketch that Geraldine had was clearly from Dan's sketchbook.

"You see I was interested enough to try my hand into trying to create this that you have drawn, though of course it took a lot of guessing but I was able to make one then replicate the first to make a second." she said with her huge grin.

"Also I have made my own modifications to it. I first wasn't sure how that little blade works, but I was sure it retracts. The glove that is attached, if quickly pulled or flicked, will send the blade out and quickly flicking it again will retract it." As she explained, Dan brought up both his hands almost in front of his face and flicked them as one blade came below from both wrists.

"There is also another thing." She said as she came up to Dan and gently got a hold of Dan's right arm from the bracer. "This blade is attached to a strong cable to which you can use like a grapple hook, only the blade will pierce through or wrap around on something in order to swing on or to pull yourself up to once launched." she said as she turned Dan's hand to the back once she finished her current explanation.

"At the top you'll see that there is this box like attachment with the nozzles. These are used to launch mini-bombs of which you will have a variety of different types to use, such as smoke bombs, explosive bombs, tear gas bombs or flash bombs." It seemed to be the last of her explaining since she has let go of the bracer and allowed Dan to retract the blade.

"Now is all this understood?" she asked as Dan gave a silent nod in response. "Good." she said sounding satisfied with Dan's answer, though he had no other choice to respond so agreeingly since he was forced to.

After getting his response, Geraldine walked back to her desk but was interrupted when a monitor lit up showing a message. Quickly after taking notice of the message, Geraldine headed for the monitor as Dan watched her go towards it. Upon opening the message it showed Blaine on the monitor and it appeared that Geraldine had a smile after seeing him.

"Hello Blaine. Are you reporting the completion of your mission?"

"Well... no, I haven't actually done anything." he answered a bit nervously as Geraldine's smile faded and then she sighed, much for disappointment.

"Then why do you call if you haven't done anything on your mission, hmm?" Geraldine sighed in annoyance.

"It's just that... I-I wasn't sure-"

"Sure about what? Have you decided to turn your back on me?" she said interrupting Blaine as she had a bit of anger.

"No, it's just that I wanted to see how Dan was doing." he said nervously but no stutter.

"*sigh* He's fine and would seem to be more fitting and less questioning for this mission." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Huh? You mean Dan's on board with this? He's completely convinced?" Blaine said in a bit of surprise.

"Well yes. Though there were 'minor' complications, I was able to 'convince' him. So if you won't do it then Daniel here will gladly do it."

"NO. I mean-I wasn't sure because Dan was giving me doubt, but... if he's convinced then I guess that I'm sure now. Tomorrow I'll come back, because by tonight I'll finish the job." As he spoke it seemed that Geraldine's smile returned, now being satisfied that Blaine has no more doubt.

"Good. Report back later." she said as Blaine gave a nod then signed out and the connection link ended then the monitor Blaine was on turned black.

"Well..." Geraldine said as she turned to Dan. "... it seems that you have been messing with my agent, haven't you. But, no matter. As long as Blaine continues to be clueless and you under my control, there will be no problems."

"Well, I think it's best that you return to your training." said Geraldine as she waved off Dan and he did so on command to continue training for whatever Geraldine had planned for him.

After a day's worth of training, Dan was told to rest as Geraldine was waiting for Blaine to report back but never did. After a while, Geraldine thought that it was very late and would decide to check in the morning and went off. As for Dan, it seemed that he was resting, but his mind wasn't. Voices were violently fighting in his head, telling him to break free.

* * *

"_Do not take commands from that puttana (whore)!" _said a familiar Italian voice.

"_If you do not break free then you will commit a regretful action which would make a far heavier burden._" said a familiar Middle Eastern voice.

"_Your skills can be applied to much greater good. If you could only, truly understand… the threat to forecome that only those like us must know and must prevent._" says a familiar Native-American voice.

These were the same three voices that not only spoke earlier to Dan, but belong to the three hooded men that have appeared many times to Dan since he was younger. After a long while of never showing, they have returned.

As the voices continue to speak to Dan, it seems that a small part of his subconscious is responding to their voices. In place full of nothing, a pure white world with small bits of black flying around the sleeping subconscious of Dan lies on a white floor with small black ripples.

Most of that world seems somewhat consumed by darkness with little white bits, only leaving a small island of white that holds Dan's subconscious, leaving him stranded in the darkness.

"_Fight!..._" all three voices screamed as Dan's eyes slowly open as he has heard their plead.

"How... can I?" said Dan wearily as he closed back his eyes.

"_Although the way to find freedom may be difficult to find._" (Altaїr)

"_But just like us._" (Ezio)

"_You will find the answer to fight._" (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"But... what if I can't?" said Dan as he still lays on the white island with his eyes closed.

"_It will come when the time is ready._" (Altaїr)

"_But because now you feel that you are lost._" (Ezio)

"_What you would need is a motivation to make you fight._" (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"What motivation?" said Dan as opened his eyes again. "What would I have to fight for?" he said as he sat with his knees bent up and leans his head in with his arms around. "If I do break free, then what? Go back to the world where I've been lied to! Wondering the rest of my life to find the answer to my greatest question that will never be answered!"

"_Isn't that worth something to break free for?_" (Altaїr)

"No!" Dan screamed as he lifted his head from his knees. There was a slight silence but was soon broken.

"_But what would that question be?_" (Ezio)

"... My identity..." he said as he leaned his head back in. "It's to find out who I am and what purpose is left for me!"

"_... Seems worthy enough for a fight_." (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"...No... It isn't... because the more I think about, the more frustrated and lost I get!... At least here I'm given a purpose."

"_But not a sensible one_." (Altaїr)

"... So who cares..." said Dan as he dug his head in deeper in his arms.

"_We do!... Because we know that there is something for you to fight for._" (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"Then tell me!" Dan screamed as he rose his head. "Tell me what it is then!" he screamed out as he stood looking up at the sky of darkness while clenching his fists. "It's about time that you give me an answer! You disappear for four god damn years and have left me with many questions that you all avoid by fading away! Now tell me!"

As he shouted, it seemed that in the darkness, the small bits white were forming together, making an image. Dan took notice of this and stopped his shouting as he took a look at what the white bits were forming.

"What... is this?" Dan asked as he continued to stare at the forming bits.

It took only a few seconds for bits to finish forming. The white bits had formed a strange symbol, to Dan it resembled like an outline of a drop of water with the bottom curve not connecting, the side curves of the water drop outline had what looked like wings to Dan as just below the water drop outline was an upside down wide arc with a pointed curve in the middle that points directly at the separated curve of the drop outline.

Still, Dan stared at the symbol with great confusion, which to him was only a resemblance of an winged water drop outline with an upside down pointed arc just below. But, it seemed much more and the voices knew.

"_This is what should give you purpose, like us._" (Altaїr)

"_A purpose, where you work in the dark to serve the light._" (Ezio)

"_A purpose, which shows nothing is true, and everything is permitted._" (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"_This is what we-what you-ARE!_" said all three voices in unison as the symbol glows brightly, blinding Dan away until it breaks and disappears by shattering back into separate white bits once more. As soon as it fades, Dan turns back to see the same darkness but makes a mental note of that symbol.

"... But... it still doesn't answer my question. Again, I have more questions, the one especially when it is suppose to explain that it is something to fight for!" an said, screaming at the dark sky again.

"_You're purpose is to comprehend what this is and what it will hold for you._" (Altaїr)

"_Though, the question cannot be answered by just anyone. No. Only those like us will know and help... but...-_" (Ezio)

"_But not many that are even like us do not comprehend it, just as ourselves since we've only held different pieces of the message that you must help solve._" (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"_And..._ _you will see that it is a purpose worth fighting for, but for now-_"( Altaїr)

"_There is sure to be something else to come your way, if... you choose to let it happen._" (Ezio)

"_We hope that you listen to these words and see that there is a purpose to fight._" (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

Although confused by their words, Dan felt that there was some answer to his question, but he was still unsure whether or not to truly believe in what they have said. He feels that the words are not taking in effect to increase his motive to fight all, but in some way it does, it at least gives him a chance for something.

"We'll see." was all Dan said to the voices as they were satisfied enough to not see him giving in to the control.

The world then fades away as the white dims down, completing the darkness. But the white world is not gone, only hiding within the darkness.

* * *

It becomes morning as Dan awakens from his sleep. He gets up and walks towards his stuff to get a hooded jacket, his new bracers, gun with the holster and machetes with sheath and strap from a table in the room. After getting his equipment he made a way to Geraldine.

As he steps out of his room, the sun's morning light shines through a broken window towards Dan's door and hits his face as he steps out. Making a turn then continuing, he's at the main center and finds to see Geraldine waiting annoyingly in front of a monitor. As Dan walks in Geraldine takes notice of him and turns her chair towards his direction.

"Hello Daniel." She said as she got up. "I'm sure that you are ready for another day of training, but I'm afraid that we are going to have to skip it because Blaine has not reported back after he has said that by last night he would have the job finish, but no report and no responding, so something has happened." She said a bit angrily as she walked up to Dan.

"Looks like you'll have to be sent in, so you better prepare yourself. And I will expect no disappointment." She said with an evil grin as Dan gave a silent nod to her and left to prepare himself.

I about near noon was when Dan was fully ready, having his guns reloaded as well as taking extra ammo, sharpening and cleaning his machetes, and refilling his bomb ammunition, as Geraldine had set up a plan for the job. After getting everything ready, Dan took hold of his hood of his white hooded jacket and brought it up as it overshadowed his face and hid the small device implanted from behind his neck.

Geraldine had a few more things to get until they could leave as Dan was left to run about in the jungle. He leapt from the opening of the broken window that he had caused when he came there the first time and landed on a tree branch then ran along it. He leapt from tree to tree until he reached a certain spot.

Dan saw that there was a submarine that had busted through the dome of the island, he knew that was Blaine's submarine there and grew suspicion. It was then that through his vision that everything turned dark around him as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds he heard a beat of a heart that was very near as he turned towards its direction and found a golden glowing light between a few trees and went right towards it.

'_What the hell!?_' said Dan's subconscious. '_How the hell did I do that!? I couldn't use it before on command and now there's a gold color too!? And what's weird is that I can hear heartbeats!?_' continued his subconscious as his body hurried towards the golden glow by leaping tree to tree.

Upon reaching the golden glow, Dan leapt off of the current branch and dropped himself on the glow that soon faded to show what it was.

"Hey! Get off me!" shouted a person that Dan landed on as got off and picked up the person by the collar then pushed the person against a tree to see the face. It revealed to be Blaine as he continued struggling by the hold

"Hey! What are you doing? Who are you?" shouted Blaine as Dan let go of him, dropping him to the base of the tree and then took off his hood. "Dan?" said Blaine as he got himself up.

"What are you dong here?" said Dan seriously and sounded much like a robot.

"Uh, I came to warn you." answered Blaine as he felt a little weirded out by the way Dan asked him.

"Warn me of what? And why have you not reported to Geraldine?" said Dan seriously again with the same weird way.

"Look I have found out that what our boss has been saying is a lie. Clover, Sam and Alex aren't evil, it 's our boss who's trying to eliminate Clover for revenge and then to destroy the organization she works for." Blaine says as all of a sudden Dan bashes into him, crushing him against the tree that stood behind him.

"I know very well of her intentions and now it seems that you are betraying us!" Dan shouted into Blaine's face.

"Hey! What's going on!? What's gotten into you!?" Blaine kept yelling as Dan brought a fist from behind and punched Blaine right in the face knocking him out.

After getting knocked out cold, Dan dragged Blaine back to the center where he informed Geraldine of his betrayal then tied Blaine up around his arms and chest with his feet as well as waited for him to wake up, which took only a short while.

"Uh, oh man. What-Where am I?" said Blaine as he regained consciousness as his vision was at first blurry but then cleared enough to see two figures stand in front of him.

"Hello Blaine." said a voice as one figure came walking towards him and revealed to Geraldine as the other figure stepped closer to show that it was Dan with his hood up and well equipped.

"Who are you?" yelled Blaine has he had realized that he was constricted.

"I am your boss, Geraldine." she said.

"So, you finally show your face, huh. How about you show your plan and what have you done with Dan?" Blaine shouted.

"How about you tell me why you have betrayed us instead, hmm?" said Geraldine as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Simple. Before I made a big mistake, they caught me and showed me the truth. And now I'm here to stop you before you do anything else." said Blaine with much determination.

"And do you plan to do that on your own?" asked Geraldine as she grew a bit of a smile.

"I guess. I couldn't involve Clover and her friends, but I thought I could get Dan. But, you clearly did something to him." said Blaine softly in the beginning then became angered.

"Indeed. You see, I knew he could not be convinced and that you would not be fooled for long, so implanted a device in Daniel that would allow me to command him to do whatever I say." Geraldine said as she stepped right in front Blaine and lowered herself to his level.

"Plus, he is very skilled, much better suited to be my Assassin and much more loyal."

"Only because you did something to him! If he was still himself, he would be fighting with me to stop you!" shouted Blaine as Geraldine backed away as soon as he barked out.

"Well your plan to stop me will fail. Now that I have you captured, all that's left is to eliminate Clover." said Geraldine as she walks away. "Come Daniel, let us leave Blaine here while we go prepare." she said with a sly grin as Dan followed after her.

"Damn." Blaine muttered to himself as soon as Geraldine and Dan left as he was left to struggle in the ropes. It took only a few minutes for him to come a conclusion.

'_I was hoping I didn't have to do this._' Blaine thought as he used his fingers that hung to his sides, to slide something out of his pocket. t was phone that he was able to pull out, once placing it on the floor, he opens it and starts dialing. After dialing the caller ID showed that it was Clover.

"Hello?" said a voice from the phone as it was picked up on the other end.

"Clover?" said Blaine as the caller responded with a gasp of excitement.

"Blaine! I'm so glad you called! Where are you!?" said the love struck Clover that had a tone that sounded much like it.

"I'm not exactly sure but it's on an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean and I think I found out who my mystery employer is." said Blaine.

"I know. It's Geraldine." said Clover through the phone.

"You know?"

"Yes, I've done some investigating and found out myself."

"Well I need your help. Fast! Listen. Geraldine has done something to-"

There was blast that had interrupted the call as some smoke lifted in the air from where Blaine's phone was. As Blaine had flinched, after looking in the direction from where the blast came from, he saw that it was Dan with a gun out pointed at where the phone used to be. Beside Dan was Geraldine with her sly grin.

"Now, now Blaine. We can't have you spoiling the surprise." said Geraldine.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Blaine demanded as Geraldine laughed.

"Don't you see? I wanted you to contact Clover and lure her here. For Dan to be able to finish what I tricked you into starting." she said as she broke into laughter.

'_Damn! I should've noticed! They made it to easy for me to be able to do!_' thought Blaine as he thought to facepalm himself for falling for such an easy trick.

"Now Dan." said Geraldine as turned her back to Blaine. "I think you should prepare Blaine for Clover's visit." said Geraldine as Dan nodded and walked towards Blaine as he cracked his knuckles that were curled into fists.

"Blainey!" said a female voice from within the jungle. A figure in red shows to be running through the jungle as the face shows to belong to... Clover!?

"Blaine!" she yelled again as she reached towards the center of the dome where a building stood. Upon reaching it, a body fell from the top and landed at the base of the building in front of Clover. Scared and worried, she rushed to the fallen body, which was face down and groaning, and flipped over, showing a badly beat up Blaine as Clover gasped.

"Blaine! Are you alright!?" Clover asked as a tear was forming in her eyes.

"Cl-Clover?..." Blaine said with a groan. He was very well injured, he has a black eye on his right, bruises on his jaw and cheeks as it looked like he spat out a little blood, but he was also holding his stomach which shows that he must have bruises on their too with the rest of his torso.

"Who did this to you!?" Clover asked angrily. The fact of seeing her Blaine badly injured instantly fueled her with rage.

"Clover... run. It-it's a..." Blaine said weakly as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Blaine! Stay with me!" said Clover as she held Blaine tightly.

"So nice of you to join Clover!" said a voice from above on the building where there stood Geraldine. Clover looked up and became even more furious to see her as she growled angrily.

"Geraldine!" Clover growled. "I'll make you pay for you've done to my Blaine!" she shouted in anger as Geraldine smiled even wider.

"Oh, but it wasn't my hands that laid a finger on your precious Blaine, it was my latest recruit." Geraldine said with a smirk.

"Recruit?" Clover scoffed with anger. "There's no way someone would join and do anything you tell them to! Especially if it was to hurt someone else!" Clover shouted with some scoff as well.

"Well this recruit has no choice. Shall I demonstrate?" said Geraldine as she looked behind her. "I think it's time you showed yourself." she said as a figure rushed from behind and past Geraldine as the figure leaps from the top to land straight at the bottom, right in front of Clover and Blaine.

The figure landed on the ground on a kneeling position and as he rose, Clover took notice of how the figure was equipped. It showed to be a young man in a white hooded jacket with the hood up overshadowing the man's face. He has two straps across his chest forming an 'X' and behind the man's back were what looked to Clover like some sort of swords with the handles sticking out above the shoulders which had paddings. His sleeves were rolled up has he had bracers covering his forearms and gloves on his hands. On the sides of his waist were gun holster pockets on each side and a gun in each. There were also paddings on his knees on top of his pants and wore boots.

The man was Dan, but Clover had no idea of his identity and was so overwhelmed with anger that she doesn't even care. Clover gently places Blaine on the ground next to her as she rises up to her feet with her head down, teeth and fists clenched.

"So... you hurt my Blaine!?" Clover said with a growl as Dan gave a silent nod. "Since you hurt him... I'm going to hurt YOU!" Clover shouted as she charged in on Dan, but he only stood there waiting.

With swiftness, Clover rushed up to Dan and as she reaches him, she goes for a kick into the face but Dan quickly reacts by ducking underneath and then sweeps at the leg Clover used to balance herself. She falls to the ground but recovers by getting up and charges at Dan again.

When reaching him, Clover unleashes a fury of kicks but Dan quickly guards himself by bringing up his hands and letting Clover's kicks land on his bracer and holds his ground. As Clover continues kicking, Dan decides to place and hands under kick and smacks it away, making Clover off balance, as Dan reaches in for one her hands and pulls it behind her as he grabs her other hand and pulls it back. Placing one of Clover's hand behind and between her shoulder blades with her other hands being pulled from behind causing her to become immobilized as Dan kicks her from behind the knees to make her kneel down and then stomps on her lower back to make her stay down.

'_Stop it!_' said Dan's subconscious as his body continues to put Clover in more pain as she lets out shrieks of pain. '_I said STOP IT!_' Dan's subconscious yelled out.

'_Hmm, we thought you would not care what would happen._' (Altaїr)

'_Huh? I.. I know I did, but... I can't stand to see this!_' shouted Dan's subconscious at the voice.

'_We knew that you could not go through with the actions, but only listen to it._' (Ezio)

'_Alright, I know! Now how do I break free?_' Dan's subconscious shouts.

'_You must fight! Ignore her commands and listen to yourself, listen to the pain you are causing and use it as your motive!_' (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

'_I'll do what I can!_' shouted Dan's subconscious.

As the mind controlled Dan continues to put Clover into more pain, Geraldine smiles even wider and laughs. Though in Dan's mind, there seem to be voices speaking out to him again.

'_Stop!_' the voice yells as Dan seems to loosen his grip on Clover's hands which kept loosening until he let go of her hands completely and Clover's yelling calms down.

"Hmm? What has happened? Why have you stopped?" asks Geraldine as she looks down seeing that Dan has stopped harming Clover.

Though as she screams down at Dan, it seems that Dan has a bit of a struggle in his head as starts to fall back and holds his head. As Dan is struggling, Clover manages to pick herself up even as she feels pain, she manages to rush up to Dan and kick him in the gut with the heel of her boot, making Dan fall back even more. Quickly, Clover gets in close and uppercuts Dan up the jaw.

'_Shit! I can really feel that hit!_' said the voice in Dan's head which was actually his subconscious speaking.

"What are you doing!?" Geraldine yells angrily as Dan falls backwards onto the ground. "Get yourself together and take her down!" she yelled as the voice of Dan's subconscious was pushed aside in Dan.

In an instant, Dan got himself back up with a backhand spring and gets back in the fight. Clover readies herself as Dan charges at her with a right swing of his fist but Clover ducks in time. Clover makes a back flip while trying to swing a kick up but Dan leans back avoiding it. After making a land from her back flip, Clover charges back at Dan as he springs back up from leaning.

Geraldine seems to be relieved that Dan is back fighting but still seems a bit suspicious of when Dan seemed to stop doing as he was told. She thinks that Dan is fighting back, but lucky for her, he snapped out of resisting.

Back at the fight, Clover reaches up to Dan as she swings a right punch and the a left but Dan blocks both by putting up his hands. Still in a state of anger, Clover unleashes another barrage of kicks on Dan but he still keeps his hands up, letting the kicks land on his bracer.

"*grunt* Why is it... that you listen... to Geraldine!?" demanded Clover as she finished off her last kick with a big pound making Dan slide back an inch. She receives no answer from her mystery opponent except for a counterattack and a growl.

Dan leaps up above Clover and comes down to land a kick but Clover blocks by crossing her arms above her head, shielding herself from his kick. Dan bounces off with a back flip and lands in a kneeling position but he hears a voice from above again.

"I think it's time that you capture her." said Geraldine as Dan looked up at her and nodded

Dan rose up from kneeling as he spread his arms at waist level with his palms facing Clover as he flicked his wrists and out came a blade out from underneath both wrists. Clover gasped as she saw the blades and took a step back. Dan spread out both arms up to shoulder level this time as the blades were launched with a able attached to the opposite side of the blades' point. He whipped the cables around as he swung the right one at Clover but she backed away enough to be out of reach.

Dan sends both cables back and runs at Clover. At midway, Dan whips both cables at Clover at opposite sides but she evades by leaping above the cables. Since the cables didn't catch Clover they would wrap around Dan but instead he reeled in the cables.

Again they charge at each other but at the same time for a close combat. Clover does a front kick but Dan sidesteps then comes back with right swing and Clover quickly dodges. While continuing their fight, Geraldine continues to watch over it as the fight moves a bit further from the base. Though while the fight continues, there is a blast that comes from the opposite direction of the fight. A hole has formed on the dome from where the blast was heard and it caught Geraldine's attention but Cover and Dan's since they were busy fighting.

"What could that possibly be?" Geraldine asked herself as she took a look above from the hole to see a jet above it. "It might be Clover's brat friends here to help. And I tried so hard to make that them turn on her." she said again to herself. She looks back at the fight and sees that it is almost equally match, if the other help they could probably overwhelm him.

Two figures dropped from the jet into the hole and land somewhere below. Geraldine is starting to have second thoughts about staying and to watch Clover suffer. '_Crap! If I choose to stay, I'll go back to that infernal prison cell though if I leave I have to keep on running. But... I think I can find an advantage._' thought Geraldine as she looked away putting a finger in her chin. '_Yes. I think I will do just that._' she continued.

Taking a look back at the battle, Geraldine saw that only Clover looking confused in an area surrounded with trees as Dan was no where. '_Huh? Where did he go?_' thought Geraldine when her question was answered when Dan leapt out from a tree behind Clover and stood just behind her as he quickly made a right jab towards her ribs which landed successfully without Clover able to see and dodge. He quickly kicks behind her knees making her fall down as he keeps hurting her.

'_Looks like Dan has been able to find a way to gain the upper hand._' she thought. '_But still..._'

From below the busted hole, two figures land, one in a green skin suit with red long hair and another in a yellow skin suit with short raven hair. As they stand up their faces show to be... Sam and Alex!?

"Alright we need to find Clover and quick before Geraldine does something to her." said Sam as Alex gives a nod to her and they run off towards the center where they see the base from where they are.

As they run, they start to see the base of the building and notice a body laying on the ground in a black skin suit. They pause from where they stand in shock.

"Wh-what do you think it is?" asks Alex as she looks at Sam to look away from the body.

"I-I don't know." said Sam as she crept near the body that did not move but a groan was heard from it and Sam then rushed to the body to see if it was alive as Alex was more scared and stood real close behind Sam taking slow steps.

When reaching the body, Sam turns the body over, showing to be Blaine and very well injured. Both girls gasped as they noticed the bruises on Blaine's face and small bits of blood near his nose and mouth.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" asked Alex as she looked over him who said nothing in the first few seconds but then coughed with drips of blood.

"A-l-Alex... S-Sa-m...?" said Blaine weakly as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Blaine, who did this to you? Where's Clover?" asked Sam as she knelt down to Blaine to hear more clearly since he seems to weak to speak loudly.

"Y-you ha-have... to stop... h-him." Blaine said, again weakly.

"Him? Him who?" asked Alex sounding only a bit worried.

"I-... it's... D-D-Da- ugh..." said Blaine until he his head tilted back and his closed.

"Blaine!" said Alex as she looked very worried as Sam placed the side of her head onto Blaine's chest.

"It's alright." she said as she rose her head. "He's still alive. He only fell unconscious." she said as she stood up and started looking around. "We have to find Clover and just hope that whatever guy did this to Blaine won't do the same to her." she continued as Alex gave a nod before looking at Blaine's unconscious body then walked away with Sam to find Clover.

Their search however did not take long as they had heard a signs of a struggle. They followed the noises leading to the fight between Clover and a mysterious man in a hood, not knowing that it was Dan being mind controlled. Both girls gasped as they saw that Clover was losing and getting hurt real bad.

"W-who is this guy?" said Sam terrified as she saw Dan kicking Clover who was on the ground.

"I-I don't know, but *gulp* we have to help." said Alex trying to hide her fear so that she may be able to stand up the him.

"Yes, Yeah! Lets go!" said Sam as she and Alex charged at Dan.

"Aagh!" both girls yell out as they leap towards Dan but he quickly moves away, letting the girls get close to Clover.

"Clover are you alright?" asked Alex worryingly seeing that she was beat up pretty bad as Sam kept an eye on Dan.

"A-Alex! Sam!" said Clover as she instantly lit up with joy. "I'm so you're here!" she said as she got up but was difficult for her, though Alex helped her up.

"Of course we would never leave you." said Sam with a smile but then disappeared when she turned to Dan. "So who is this guy?" she said angrily.

"I have no idea, but he's good and tricky. I let my anger get the best of me when I learned he hurt my Blainey." said Clover sounding a bit disappointed in herself.

"Yeah, we saw him and I guess would freak out too if a guy we loved got hurt by someone." said Alex trying to make Clover less disappointed in herself.

"Oh please are you trying to make me sick." said a voice from the top of the base as it grabbed all three girls' attention.

"Geraldine!" said all three girls in unison.

"Hello girls." said Geraldine with a smile and crossed arms as she looked from above to the girls. "What are you all doing here?" she asked acting clueless and innocent.

"We're for our friend." said Alex.

"Ah, how cute. So I see that you've met my new Assassin. Much better at his work than that deadbeat Blaine." said Geraldine.

"You take that back!" shouted Clover feeling insulted having to hear Geraldine insult her boyfriend.

"Hehe. Anyways, I'm sure you're all wondering who my new mystery Assassin is I'm sure." she said as she seemed to get the girls' attention.

"And why would tell us." said Sam sounding suspicious.

"Because I know I'll love the response that I will get." she said sounding a bit excited.

"Ok now I'm feeling a little scared to know who this guy is." said Clover as she turned to both of her friends.

"And that's exactly why I want you know." she said feeling more excited. "Why don't you show your face... Dan." she said as all three girls gasped.

"Dan!" they all said in unison with much surprise as they turn to the hooded guy as he reaches for his hood and pulls it down and showed that it is true.

"W-Wha-What!?" said Sam in sheer surprise.

"Dan!? How!?" said Alex in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe but he's on my side now." said Geraldine with a sly grin.

"No. No way he would join you, he would barely trust anyone, let alone you!" said Clover.

"Oh but he has and will do anything I ask him to." said Geraldine.

'_Ugh, oh man. What the hell is going on?_' said Dan's subconscious. '_Huh? What's really going on!?_' continued his subconscious. '_What are Sam and Alex doing here? And why do they look surprised?_' his subconscious asked and was answered as he heard what was going on.

"It may be hard to believe but he belongs to me and will carry out any command." said Geraldine with her sly grin.

"No! You must've done something!" shouted Sam.

"*yawn* I grow tired of this argument. Dan finish them." Geraldine said with a wave as Dan charged at the girls.

As Dan charged at the girls, he pulled out one of his machetes with his right arm over his left shoulder and starts swinging his blade once reaching the girls but they dodge each swing then try to run.

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Sam as she, Alex, and Clover keep running from Dan.

"I know. This is insane. Why would Dan do this?" asked Clover.

In all of a sudden Dan gets ahead of them as he lands in front of the girls with both machetes out as he starts swinging both blades around but like a pro. The girls dodge as they continue to be both upset and confused.

"Dan, why are you doing this?" shouts Sam.

"Because I'm told to!" he responded as he leapt towards her with both machetes but she evades in time.

"Why are you listening to HER though?" shouted Clover.

"Because I have to!" Dan responded as he turned his attention to Clover and charged at her with his machetes but she moves and Dan hits a tree that was behind her.

"Have to? Why?" asked Alex.

"Because that's my purpose!" he responded as he yanks his machete off of the tree and turned to Alex to leap at her with machetes up but she ducks and rolls before Dan lands.

'_No! It's not my purpose! I've changed my mind! I want to break free!_' shouted Dan's subconscious trying to break through, but in the heat of battle, it doesn't seem to work.

The girls continue to dodge every swing that Dan makes but there were a few close calls. Frustrated, Dan sheathed his machetes back over his shoulder then putting his hands to his sides he releases the blades from underneath the wrists. He points the blade toward the girls and launches them with the cable attached. The girls evade but Dan then starts to whip them around in a fury as the girls start to take cover behind the nearest trees.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sam. "There must be something wrong with him!"

"You mean other than the fact that he is working for Geraldine!" said Clover as Dan reached them but they keep moving.

"No. I mean she must've done something to him or something. He might've been another victim like Blaine that Geraldine tricked." said Sam.

"Well I guess that's something, who would for someone evil like her." said Alex.

"Well if he's being tricked he must be a real idiot to still be doing what she says." she said as she looked behind but didn't see Dan. "Huh? Where did Dan go?" she said as the other girls stopped and looked behind.

Dan hid above the tree looking for the right opening to strike. The girls formed a triangle keeping their backs in as they faced every angle, ready for any surprise that's thrown at them.

Everything is quiet as the girls keep their guard up from any surprise Dan may dish out. They hear a bush bustle and automatically all the girls turned towards it where they think Dan may be at, when he was actually at the opposite side, behind them.

He springs into action, leaping from a branch to the ground landing near them but the girls turn around just in time to see Dan whip out his blade and back away in time. While retracting the cable with the blade, Clover pulls out something from behind as Dan takes notice and places his free hand on a pocket of his holster reaching a gun.

At the same moment, Dan and Clover took out what they held and used them right as they pulled them out. Dan fired a bullet from his gun as Clover sent a blue-colored spray that almost reached Dan and he felt a chill from the air the spray emitted. Once it had cleared it showed the bullet Dan fired, frozen in midair in an encasing of ice as Dan was left dumbstruck.

"What!?" Dan said. '_Man, they REALLY have something that they're hiding!_' said his subconscious.

Once getting a closer look, Dan saw that in Clover's hands was a pink perfume bottle, which again, left Dan dumbstruck.

'_Wha!? P-perfume!? Some perfume made a bullet freeze in midair!? What kind of security measures are women taking!?_' said Dan's subconscious as his body kept quiet.

"Amazed huh? Never seen a gadget like this?" said Clover with a smirk as she held the bottle up to her face like a model, showing it off.

"Gadget?" Dan asked as he slowly reached his other hand for his other gun held in the pocket holster.

"Yeah, doesn't Geraldine keep you updated on your enemies, like really." she said as Dan quickly pulled out the other gun and fired.

"Look out!" shouted Alex as Clover quickly sprayed and stopped the bullet but Dan used his other gun and made a second fire that went through the spray and hit the perfume bottle.

"Oh no! He broke the Icy Queen Perfume!" shouted Clover as the liquid poured out through the cracks and froze on Clover's hand but she shook it off.

"I grow tired of this!" said Dan as he reached with his right hand a smoke bomb from his left bracer. "It's time to end this!" he continued as he brought his hand up with a smile, which was uncommon for him, and brought it down releasing the smoke bomb as it filled the area with smoke.

"*cough**cough* I can't see!" said Sam covering her mouth.

"You may not be able to, but I can!" said Dan as through his vision the smoke became no problem to him as everything darkened around him and three golden glows appeared within the smoke. Dan rushed to the nearest glow and jumped it, leaping on top of it and dropping it down.

Alex and Clover managed to find their way out of the smoke as they continue coughing and waving off the smoke.

"*cough* Alex?"

Yeah, is that you Clover?"

"Uh-huh." responded Clover as she took a look around. "Hey where's Sammie?" Clover asked as there was a scream within the smoke.

"*gasp* That must be Sam!" said Alex as the smoke cleared it showed Sam pinned down to the ground by Dan who kneeled on her and had his right pinning down her shoulder and his left raised up.

"Sam!" both girls shouted in unison at the sight. They both saw Sam struggling under Dan but then all of a sudden froze when there was a sound of metal sliding. Alex and Clover could not tell why Sam was completely frozen until they tried to rush over to her and noticed what made the sound of metal sliding.

Now even Clover and Alex were frozen by the sight of the blade that stuck out from underneath Dan's left wrist and he brought it very close to Sam face which made her get frightened even more.

"I told you it would be the end." Dan said menacingly as he placed the tip on Sam's cheek. "This. Is. Goodbye!" he said as he brought the blade up with the point directed at Sam. She screamed as the blade came while Clover and Alex tried to do something but weren't within reach when all of a sudden, Dan stopped right as the blade's tip barely touched Sam's skin and he seemed to be shaking.

'_NOOO! I won't do this! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!_' yelled out Dan's subconscious as his body shook even more to the point where body stood back and started backing away from Sam but stumbled back onto a tree as Clover and Alex reached Sam to pick her up.

"Are you alright?" asked Alex as Sam sat up.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." answered Sam as she recovered from her fear and then looked to Dan who continued to hold his head like it was about to explode. He continuously kept flailing around as he dropped down to the trunk of the tree and screamed what sounded like pain, but mentally.

'_I won't let this happen!_' Dan's subconscious said as it kept forcing his body to take back in control as he kept flailing and holding his if he was having a massive migraine and went totally insane.

"What's g-going on with him?" asked Alex in a worried and frightened tone seeing Dan squirm insanely as he struggled and got back up as his hands slid down to the back of his neck.

Using as much force he could, Dan was able to get up and lean on the tree he dropped as he faced it while his hands slid further down his neck puling down the hood of his jacket further down that revealed a spec of metal as all three girls squinted and gasped at what it was.

"I... I di-dn't m-mean... to... do a-all of... this." said Dan a bit weakly as he placed a hand on the spec of metal. "I-I let... this ha-happen. I-I let... Geraldine... use me, but... now... I'm not... going to... a-ANY-MORE!" he said as he dug his fingers in and yanked the device as hard as he could and with each pull his pain become more agonizing as well as his screams.

The girls quickly rush to him as he started to fall back to the ground, continuously pulling on the back of his neck as the device became even more visible but more painful for Dan.

"Dan stop! You're putting too much pain on yourself!" said Sam.

"NO! I... have... t-to FIGHT BACK!" said Dan as he kept pulling the device even more and his screams louder and the girls couldn't stand the sight until there was silence as Dan laid on the ground.

"D-Dan..." said Clover as she saw him, face to the ground not moving at all as the back of his neck had a small hole with drips of blood pouring out and trailed to his hand where there was a small device in it that had what seemed like a small tentacle that was covered in blood.

"Are you alright!?" said Sam as she and her friends quickly knelt down to Dan's body. "Dan! Dan!" she said as she and her friends kept shaking Dan's motionless body and all they hear is a silent groan as the girls flip him over.

"Looks like he wasn't himself after all." said Clover as she grabbed the small device in Dan's hand. "Ugh, it's all covered in blood." said Clover disgustingly as she pinched the device.

"Could be some sort of device that hacked his brain or something. What do you think Sammie?" said Alex as she took the device and handed to Sam.

"Yeah looks like it. And looking at how much pain it took Dan to endure, I'd say it was pretty deep into his brain." she responded as she said the last part with worry and then placed the side of her head on Dan's chest. "I-I think he may be breathing."

"What do you mean think!?" said Alex a bit terrified.

"W-well I don't know he may just be unconscious." said Sam nervously.

"She... will... pay." said a hushed voice.

"Huh?" said all three girls.

"She... w-will... PAY!" said Dan as he started pushing himself up. "W-where i-is... she?" asked Dan weakly in anger.

"Whoa. Hey, be careful with yourself! Wait. How are you able to get up?" said Clover as Dan was able to get himself to lean on the tree he fell beside.

"N-never-mind that, ugghh. Where... is... she!" said Dan as he struggled standing and held the back of his neck.

"Uh, she? She who?" asked Alex.

"Ugh, t-that bitch... Geraldine. I'm going... to make her pay!" said Dan as he tried to walk off but after taking the first few steps he fell on his knees.

"Dan!" says Sam as she, Alex and Clover help pick Dan up. "I know that you feel angry, but you're too much in pain to even stand." she said.

"I-I don't care... E... even if I... ugh, have to... search for her crawling!" Dan said almost dropping from the girls' grasps.

"No. You're gong to kill yourself." said Sam trying to help keep Dan up.

"You know, where Geraldine anyway?" said Clover helping Sam with Dan.

"Hey you know I think she might've left while we were busy with Dan, before he returned back to himself." said Alex.

"For now it doesn't matter, we have to get both Blaine and Dan help, ASAP!" said Clover as Sam and Alex nodded.

"N-no..." said Dan as the girls all turn to him. "H-help Blaine ugh... Leave me to find G-Geraldine." he said as he lifted his head and could barely keep awake when his vision suddenly turned everything around dark and three blue glows were beside him.

"We can't leave you here! Besides you don't even know where Geraldine is!" said Alex as Dan had tuned her out and was able to hear beats, heartbeats.

'_Yes... the perfect timing!_' Dan thought as he kept hearing more heartbeats, first only four: himself, Alex, Clover, and Sam. Trying to extend his search, he heard a fifth. '_Another! Maybe this is her! It's beating at a fast rate._' he thought as it was on the move.

"She's... near." said Dan as he turned his head to its direction before his head dropped.

"Dan! Dan get up!" said Sam.

"We need to hurry!" said Alex as Sam and Clover nodded and rushed to get Blaine then left.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" said Dan as he laid on a white plane surrounded with even more white everywhere with small specs of black floating around. He sits up to look around and notices the area. "Am... am I-"

"_Dead? No._" said a voice. (Altaїr)

"Well actually I was going to say 'back with you three again' but yet I'm sure I'm near the brink of death with all this insanity." Dan said as another voice chuckled.

"_Oh how well it is to have you as yourself and your remarks._" said the voice that chuckled. (Ezio)

"And what exactly is myself?" Dan asked as he stood up crossing his arms.

"_We mean yourself as you being back in control of yourself._" said a third. (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"Well, I guess wouldn't have expected the real answer I wanted, but..." Dan said as he moved on. "Hmm..."

"_Something troubles you?_" asked one of the voices. (Altaїr)

"Yeah, a grudge." Dan said as he paced around the empty white world.

"_Grudge? Against who?_" said another voice as Dan nodded slowly. (Ezio)

"Yeah. Geraldine. She used me to hurt others and for short time..." he said as he stopped pacing. ".. for a short time I was about to let it happen but luckily I got back the sense of how wrong it was. I was lost during that time, I still am, but that sign... the sign you showed me, although it rises new questions, it at least gets me a step closer, possibly."

"_It is well to see that you at something positive for once._" said the third voice. (Ratonhnhaké:ton)

"Yeah well, it's only to balance out the negative I'm about to face for once." Dan said as he looked down in remorse.

As he contues to look down, from a distance, the white world starts to beome consumed by black as it starts to create sounds of crumbling walls as it grabs Dan's attention.

"Hey! What the hell is happening!?" said Dan as he turned to the crumbling white world. "Why is this happening!?"

"_It seems that it is time for you to awaken._" (Altaїr)

"Right. Maybe then everything can be clear once I awaken. And to see if I can make her pay." Dan said to himself as the white world continued to crumble until it reached the center where Dan stood as it crumbled under his feet and caused him to fall.

* * *

Slowly blinking with a blurry vision, Dan starts to awaken as again a bright white light stares back at him making it harder for him to open his eyes.

'_Man, not this again._' Dan whined in thought as he sat up with a pain on the back his neck as it made him wince in pain. '_God damn! I haven't felt pain like this in a long time, shit!_' he thought as he held the back of his neck.

Upon opening his eyes, he sees the room that he is in.

'_Am I... in a hospital or... I don't know somewhere else._' he thought as he looked around the room. The walls were of a silver-blue color and metallic, not much like most hospital rooms. Turning to the door he noticed that instead of a regular rectangular door, it was shaped like a trapezoid and was a glass door. Taking a look beside him was a small table with his clothes what seemed like usual medical equipment except there was some difference that he just couldn't point out.

"Okay." he said as he got up from the bed he laid. "Time to see where I am." he said as he clothed himself as at the same time he wondered why he was only in his boxers. He put on his dark blue jeans, grey T-shirt and white hooded jacket then his boots that were under the bed, he even pulled up his hood.

After getting fully clothed he walked up to the door and saw that there was a pad with a couple of buttons. Luckily they were labeled and he found the button he needed to open the door as it slid to the side which allowed him to step through and let it close behind him.

Taking a guess of direction, he took a path as he saw that all the walls had the same silver-blue metal cover. As he past along there were other doors he passed by but luckily there was either nobody there or no one looking at the door. He seemed fine for the most until he turned at a corner and ran into a group of three guys in suits.

"Hey! Who are you?" demanded one of them as they all turned and faced Dan.

'_Shit! Got to run! They don't seem very welcoming._' Dan thought as he saw the anger on their faces, not their eyes because they wore sunglasses. He turned and ran without a word as the guys in suits ran after him.

"Emergency! We have an intruder! Emergency!" said one of the guys in suits into what seemed like an earpiece.

'_Intruder? If I'm an intruder then why was I lying in a hospital bed in this place?_' Dan wondered as he kept running until turning to another corner and running into another group of guys in suits. '_Damn it!_' he thought as he stopped and the others that chased him and surrounded him.

"Don't try and run away!" said one of them did nothing but stand.

"We have the intruder surrounded and we're about to bring him in." said another into an earpiece.

Before the men in suits could tackle Dan down, he charged back from where he came from but leapt stomping on one of the guys' face and bounced off then started to run.

"Alert! Intruder is on the move! I repeat, he's heading towards the boss's office!" one man yelled into his earpiece as Dan heard him.

'_Boss? Hope this one isn't like Geraldine. But even so, I want answers, because I know this isn't your regular everyday hospital, not even sure if it's a hospital at all._' he thought as he kept running. Although making a few confusing turns, which helped him lose the, he was able to find a big entrance that was of similar shape to the other doors only bigger.

Dan crept down and moved closer to the door, trying to hear in before the guys in suits find him. He crept up enough to see a bit, good thing the door was glass and able to see through. Though he didn't get much of a view, through the glass door, he saw that the room was also sliver-blue with a large screen in the back wall, though he could barely see a desk set up in front of a red velvet sofa with a golden like metal outline.

Four people sat on the sofa as a person stood in front of them and were speaking as the one speaking moved to behind the desk and activated the screen behind. Dan pressed his ear closer but was difficult to hear though, except for one other.

"I think he's already there!" said a voice, which Dan suspected was a guy in a suit that kept getting closer to where Dan was. With little time to react, Dan quickly tried to conceal himself.

"No. Not here." said a guy in a suit as he stopped.

"Lets notify the boss." said the other as the first nodded and opened the door.

Dan, however found the opening to get in since he hid himself by climbing up to the ceiling and sticking his body close to it by grabbing onto some of the pipes and wires that weren't covered. He quickly dropped as he was sure to be quiet and ducked as the two guys in suits distracted their boss.

"Jerry, sir!" said one of them as they made themselves become noticed.

'_Jerry?_' thought Dan as he hid behind the sofa as soon as the guys in suit went up to the desk. '_Wait. Geraldine spoke of a guy named Jerry, head of her rivaling organization. With any luck he may be the opposite of Geraldine and actually be good._'

"There has recently been an intruder reported in the building!" said one of the guys in suit, much like he was speaking to a sergeant.

"Intruder?" said a male British voice that belonged to a balding, distinguished man in a suit.

"Yes. He was last seen near the Health Facilities of WHOOP." Said the other guy in a suit.

'_WHOOP?_' Dan thought as he sat and let his back lay behind the sofa. '_Geraldine also spoke of WHOOP, think she said it was the name of her rivaling organization._'

"Wait, the Health Facilities? That's where Dan is at." Said a familiar female voice.

'_Wait! Was that… Sam!?_' Dan thought.

"It might be Dan, I mean it's not like it's easier to break in then out, hmm Jerry?" said a familiar sassy voice.

'_Clover!?_' thought Dan.

"Yes, well, I can reassure you that WHOOP is secure enough to not let anyone break in." said the British man in a nervous-like tone.

"Sure Jer, we'll take your word for it." Said a familiar playful voice.

'_Alex!?_' Dan thought.

"Wait, so back about the intruder. What did he look like?" asked a familiar male voice.

'_I'm guessing this is Blaine. Glad to hear he's alright._' Dan thought as he was relieved.

"Well, we couldn't actually see his face because it was overshadowed by a hood of a white hooded jacket he wore and he really didn't say anything, so we have no idea what this guy wants." Said one of the guys in suits as he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yep, must be Dan." Said all three girls.

"Wait. But you did make sure that he still himself, right?" asked Blaine, who was by the way, covered in bandage wraps and stitches around most of his face and his left arm in a sling, worse than what Clover had, which was just a few bandages.

"Well, we checked his physical and mental health and… it seemed somewhat alright." Said the British man as his answer left others unsure but he said it in a tone that was sure.

"Somewhat? What do you mean?" said Clover. "For all we know, Geraldine could've had some back up or something and we need to be sure."

"Well, during the check-up, his mental showed to have some trouble, not major problems, but I would think that it would be the after effects of Geraldine's mind control device. He should be fine." The British man said with a sure tone.

"Well we still need to be sure." said Sam.

"Well why don't we ask him?" said the British man.

"But we still need to find him." said Alex.

"There is no need, we need only to look behind." said the British man as he walked past the two men in suits and the girls and Blaine until he came behind the sofa. "Isn't that right Daniel?" he said as he bowed low to Dan's level.

"Tch. Took someone long enough." Dan said as he got up. "I thought I would've been found earlier since I took a chance."

"You're alright!" said Sam as she and her friends got up to him as Blaine got up with some pain.

"Good to see you man." said Blaine as he used his good arm to place his hand on one Dan's shoulders.

"Yeah… good." Dan said as he looked away from Blaine, not wanting to look at the injuries he caused to Blaine unwillingly and Blaine saw this.

"Look you don't need to blame yourself for what happened. It was Geraldine who made you do it." He said as Dan clenched a fist and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but-"

"But it's all past and Geraldine's been captured." said Clover as she stood next to Blaine.

"Yeah, if you hadn't heard Geraldine before you were knocked out, we wouldn't have caught her on the way here." said Alex.

"Yeah. But about here, why did you bring me here, couldn't you have brought to a regular hospital than here?" Dan asked.

"Well that question is for me to answer for you." said the British man as he stepped in and Dan turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I've asked them to bring you here."

"Why?" asked Dan as the British man walked towards the desk, letting the men in suits to step aside as he turned back to Dan.

"Simple." The British man said as he sat in a chair behind the desk. "I want to offer you a job."

"A job?"


End file.
